Hurt
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Drabble dan One Shoot tentang Yunjae, Genre Hurt/comfort, Angst, romance, drama. Chap 1 : Hurt, Chap 2 : Love Bye Love. Chap 3 : Dear Friend 4 : No One. Happy reading!
1. Hurt

**Hurt**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan

Pairing : Hanya Yunjae disini

Category : Yaoi, Hurt, Romance, membosankan, alur pasaran

Just enjoy it ^^

.

.

.

.

.

" Yun..."

" Boo!"

Grep

Terlihat ditengah malam pada sebuah taman nampak dua namja baru datang dan langsung berpelukan.

" Hiks... Yun, bawa aku pergi Yun... Hiks..."

" Boo, mianhae... Mianhae..."

Sang namja yang terlihat manly itu terus mengucapkan kata maaf dan mengecupi puncak kepala sang namja yang tengah didekapnya erat.

" Yun, appa Yun... Dia menjodohkanku. Aku tidak mau!"

" Boo... Mianhae"

" Hiks..."

Namja cantik yang dipanggil Boo itu mendekap erat namja yang statusnya adalah kekasihnya itu. Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho, mereka adalah sepasang diantara ratusan bahkan ribuan pasangan sesama jenis yang nasibnya sungguh tragis.

Jung Yunho, ayahnya hanya seorang pegawai biasa dan ibunya hanya ibu rumah tangga dia bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang juga seorang biasa, dia pindah ke daerah komplek gangnam beberapa tahun silam.

Dan Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya langsung merasakan degup jantung yang menggila, namun semua ditepisnya. Dia tidak ingin di cap '_abnormal_' dan pasti akan mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya.

Namun, setelah setengah mati memendam rasa itu dua tahun yang lalu dia akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya Jaejoong dan Jaejoong? Awalnya dia sungguh ragu tapi bukan berarti dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengan Yunho. Dia bahkan berusaha memliki yeojachingu walaupun akhirnya hatinya memilih Yunho.

Dan akhirnya selama satu tahun setengah mereka menyembunyikan status mereka sampai akhirnya ayah dari Yunho mendapati anaknya dan Jaejoong tengah berciuman didekat rumah Jaejoong.

Dengan murka dia memarahi Jaejoong dan bahkan menampar wajah putih mulus Jaejoong. Dan hal itu menyebabkan keributan yang besar pada komplek perumahan tersebut. Tak lama ayah dari Jaejoong keluar dan mengetahui segalanya.

Dia terus menyalahkan Yunho atas semuanya. Ayah Yunho yang tidak terima beradu mulut dengan ayah Jaejoong dan akhirnya ibu Jaejoong memisahkan mereka dan menarik suami serta anaknya masuk diiringi tatapan miris dari beberapa orang yang tak sengaja melihatnya.

" Boo... Kau tahu kan aku selalu mencintaimu?" Tanya Yunho masih mendekap Jaejoong

" Ne, aku tahu"

" Kau tahu kau aromamu sungguh candu untukku"

" Ne bear, aku sungguh tahu"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar nama panggilan Jaejoong untuknya.

" Kau tahu kan tubuhmu ini hanya menurut dengan sentuhan siapa?"

" Ya! Beruang pervert! Jangan ungkit hal itu" Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah bersemu dalam pelukan Yunho

Ya, bukan sekali dua kali tubuh Jaejoong dijamah oleh beruang mesum yang tengah memeluknya, namun untuk membicarakannya sungguh membuat Jaejoong malu. Dia sangat menyukai sentuhan hangat namun menggairahkan yang dilakukan oleh Yunho.

" Boo... Apapun yang terjadi nanti ingatlah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita nanti"

" Wae?" Jaejoong mencoba melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho " Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku dan kau pun tahu aku sangat mencintaimu"

" Ne Boo... Tanamkan terus kata - kataku tadi. Aku..."

" YA! Kau masih menemuinya?!"

**Deg**

Jantung keduanya berpacu kembali namun kali ini bukan karena kehangatan sang kekasih. Mereka tahu siapa yang meneriaki mereka. Sangat amat tahu. Keduanya kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka.

" Ya! Kenapa kau masih menemuinya?! Cepat pulang!" Teriak Mr. Jung pada Yunho

" Appa..."

" Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Dan kau! Kenapa masih juga menggoda anakku eoh?! Kau bisa mencari namja lain bukan?! Kenapa harus anakku?! Dasar menjijikkan!"

Jaejoong tersentak kemudian menunduk, airmatanya mengalir deras mendengar ucapan ayah Yunho.

" Appa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah bilang berulang kali bahwa aku yang menyeret Jaejoong hingga dia sama sepertiku!" Teriam Yunho tidak terima kekasihnya dihina

" Ya! Kau berani membentak appa karena namja menjijikan seperti dia?! Dimana otakmu Yun!" Mr. Jung menghadapkan dirinya menuju Jaejoong " Kau sungguh manusia menjijikkan yang pernah kulihat! Aku harap tidak akan melihatmu lagi setelah ini!"

**Plaakkkk**

Jaejoong langsung memegang pipinya yang baru saja di tampar oleh Mr. Jung. Bukan kali ini saja dia merasakan tamparan kasar milik nanja paruh baya itu. Dia sudah sering menerimanya sejak enam bulan yang lalu.

" Appa!"

" Apa yang kalian lakukan pada anakku?!"

Semua menoleh, ayah Kim Jaejoong datang dan langsung menghampiri anaknya yang wajahnya merah karena bekas tamparan.

" Kau masih mengakuinya sebagai anakmu?! Lihat kelakuannya yang menggoda anakku!"

" Ya! Kau tahu sendiri kan anakmulah yang menyeret anakku sehingga menjadi abnormal sepertinya"

" Salahkan kenapa anakmu memiliki wajah banci seperti itu!"

Mr. Kim menggertakkan giginya. Anaknya memang bertampang seorang yeoja dan dia menyesal akan hal itu.

" Ayo Yun ! Pulang! Bukankah besok kau harus berangkat menuju Jepang untuk menemui tunanganmu?!" Bentak Mr. Jung membuat Jaejoonv tersentak kaget dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan terluka

Yunho, hari ini dia memang akan memberitahu bahwa dia akan ditunangkan oleh teman ayahnya. Namun, dia sudah menolak perjodohan yang bahkan dipaksa ini!

" Aniyo appa... Aku mohon aku hanya mencintai Jaejoong! Aniyo appa aku mohon"

**Tes**

Airmata itu mengalir dari mata seorang Jung Yunho. Jaejoong yang melihatnya kembali menundukkan kepala dan menangis terisak, dia sungguh tak sanggup melihat Yunho yang biasanya tegar menangis seperti itu.

" Kau gila?! Dia tidak akan bisa memberikan apa yang appa dan eommamu mau! Pulang sekarang!" Mr. Jung menarik tangan Yunho menjauh dari Jaejoong

" Kau pikir aku mau menerima seorang namja?! Dimana otakmu?!" Mr. Kim ikut menimpali kemudian menarik tangan Jaejoong

Yunho langsung menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan orang yang sudah dia cintai selama ini.

" Boo..."

" Andwe appa! Aku mau bersama Yunho!" Teriak Jaejoong sembari mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang appa sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain berpautan dengan tangan Yunho.

" Dasar anak memalukan! Pulang! Besok kau akan appa kenalkan dengan seorang yeoja bukan?! Jangan berpikiran kau bisa bersama namja sialan yang merubahmu menjadi abnormal seperti ini! Kau sungguh memalukan!"

" Appa..." Lirih Jaejoong

Akhirnya, dengan tarikan paksa orangtuanya genggaman tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong terlepas perlahan. Jaejoong sungguh terisak dan Yunho masih saja mengeluarkan airmatanya. Sedangkan beberapa orang yang melihatnya terutama yeoja menitihkan airmatanya melihat perjuangan cinta sepasang namja yang akhirnya dipisahkan juga oleh orangtuanya.

**Brraaakkkkk**

**Brruukk**

**Prraaangg**

**Plaaakkk**

Hanya itu yang terdengar saat Jaejoong ditarik kedalam rumahnya, sang istri langsung kaget saat mendengar bunyi berisik itu dan keluar darinkamarnya. Dia mendapati anaknya terduduk dan bekas tamlaran membekas pada pipi juga jangan lupakan terlihat jelas mengalir dari pipinya, luka goresan.

" Yeobo! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!" Teriak Mrs. Kim memeluk Jaejoong yeng terisak

" Lihat kelakuan anak kesayanganmu yang menjijikkan itu! Sungguh tidak tahu diri!"

" Apa maksudmu?!"

" Dia masih menemui anak abnormal itu!"

" Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Mrs. Kim kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong dan dia segera mengerti saat Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mrs. Kim " Yunho maksudmu?"

" Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia! Sungguh memalukan! Gay menjijikkan!"

" Cukup! Berhenti jangan berteriak lagi pada Joongie!"

" Ck... Cepat masuk kamar!"

Tanpa aba - aba Mr. Kim menarik kasar tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke dalam kamar kemudian menguncinya. Mrs. Kim yang melihatnya sebenarnya dia tidak tega melihat anaknya seperti itu. Tapi, orangtua mana yang ingin melihat anaknya menyimpang seperti itu? Egois memang, tanpa memikirkan kebahagiaan anak mereka memaksa sang anak mengikuti keinginan mereka.

Pandangan orang mengenai hal semacam ini masih sangat tabu dan menjadi aib jika dibicarakan. Dan keluarga Kim juga Jung tidak mau mereka menjadi aib yang bahkan sudah diperguncingkan oleh orang - orang disekitarnya.

" Appa... Hukkss... Bukaa... Aku... Hikss... Mencintainya appa... Aku mohon! Hikss.." Jaejoong terduduk dan terus meraung meminta sang appa membukakan pintu kamarnya yang dikunci

" Renungkanlah Jae..."

" Aku hiks... mencintai Yunho appa... hikkss..."

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Langkah kaki itu semakin menjauh, Mr. Kim memasuki kamarnya dan mencoba bicara pada sang istri tentang anaknya.

Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lututnya yang telah dia tekuk. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini namun atas dasar cinta dia juga tidak bia melepaskan Yunho begitu saja. Dia terlalu mencintai namja tampan itu.

Perlahan Jaejoong bangkit dan duduk dipinggir ranjangnya, membuka laci dimeja nakasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah album dimana banyak sekali fotonya dan beruang kesayangannya.

Isakkan terus saja mengalir dari mulut kala melihat foto bahagianya bersama Yunho pada kencan pertamanya.

" Bear... Hiks... Saranghae... Wae wae wae?! Kenapa kita harus seperti ini Yun! Hiks..."

**Tak**

**Tak**

Jaejoong menoleh dan memandang jendela kamarnya. Seseorang seperti melemparkan sesuatu pada jendelanya. Perlahan dia mendekatkan diri menuju jendela itu dan membukanya.

**Deg**

Dibawah sana Yunho berdiri memandanginya dengan wajahnya yang terbilang cukup banyak lebam.

" Aku akan naik" Bisiknya pelan

Antara ragu, bimbang dan ingin akhirnya Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala. Dia melihat Yunho tersenyum dan mengambil tangga tak jauh dari belakang rumahnya dan memanjat tangga itu menuju jendela kamar Jaejoong yang ada di lantai dua.

**Srreeettt**

Yunho berhasil masuk dan Jaejoong langsung memeluknya erat. Dia sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan namjanya ini.

" Boo... Jangan menangis..." Lirihnya

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap namja tampan itu.

" Kau juga menangis beruang jelek!"

Mereka terkekeh sebentar sampai akhirnya Jaejoong sadar kemudian mendudukan Yunho pada ranjangnya. Dia mengambil kotak P3K yang disimpannya dikamar kemudian mulai membersihkan luka Yunho.

" Kau juga terluka Boo..." Ucap Yunho kemudian mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang terdapat luka goresan

" Gwaenchana..."

" Saranghae Boo.."

" Arraseo..." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan matanya kembali berkaca - kaca

**Grep**

Yunho mendekap Jaejoong, dia sungguh membenci segalanya. Membenci keadaannya yang harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya yang amat dicintainya ini.

" Boo... Berjanjilah padaku"

" Hmm?"

" Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu... Jangan pernah ragukan aku sedikitpun Boo"

" Yun... Nado... Ingatlah bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu"

" Kita mungkin tidak bisa bahagia sekarang, tapi nanti aku akan membahagiakanmu. Yakinlah Boo"

" Yun... Hiks... Kumohon bawa aku, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu"

" Boo.. Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin kan? Eomma bisa terbiasa tanpa appa tapi dia akan melakukan sesuatu jika aku tidak ada disampingnya"

Ya, Jaejoong sangat tahu hal itu. Tiga bulan lalu Yunho membawa kabur Jaejoong dan hal itu sangat fatal bagi Mrs. Kim yang memiliki lemat jantung. Dia mendapatkan serangan jantung dan dirawat selama tiga minggu dirumah sakit dan itu membuat Yunho tidak bisa lagi berpikiran membawa Jaejoong kabur kembali.

" Hiikkss..."

" Hey... Aku sudah bilang bukan? Jangan menangis..."

Yunho mendongakkan kepala Jaejoong dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong menyesepnya dengan lembut. Menikmati bibir yang mungkin tidak akan dirasakannya lagi esok hari. Jaejoong mulai membalas lembut ciuman Yunho. Sampai...

**Ceklek**

" Joongie..."

Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuh Yunho dan menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya dengan takut - takut.

" Eom-eomma"

" Yun? Apa yang kau lakukan? Jika kau disini suamiku pasti membunuhmu"

" Mianhae ahjumma..."

**Brukk**

Yunho bersimpuh di depan Mrs. Kim.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Yun!" Pekik Mrs. Kim kaget namun dia tetap tidak berteriak takut sang suami bangun dari tidurnya

" Ahjumma... Huks... Tolong restui kami, restui aku dan Jaejoong"

" Yun... Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin kan? Aku... Sungguh tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk kalian. Ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kalian. Kka.. Pulanglah Yun, aku tidak mau appamu menemukanmu disini dan terjadi perang besar dengan appa Joongie" Mrs. Kim memberikan penjelasannya

Hatinya sungguh sakit melihat anak yang disayanginya menangis sesenggukkan dipinggir ranjangnya namun apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia hanya yeoja biasa yang harus mengikuti apa kata suaminya.

" Ahjumma..,"

" Jika kau mencintai putraku pergilah deminya... Jangan pernah temui dia lagi"

" Eomma..."

Kali ini Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan memeluknya erat dari samping.

" YA! KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN YUNHO?! Keluarkan dia!"

**Deg**

Yunho mendongak dan langsung berdiri ketika mendengar suara itu, suara appanya! Yunho memandang cemas Jaejoong.

" Pergilah Yun" Mrs. Kim mengusirnya halus

" Yun..."

Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

" Dengarkan aku Boo... Walaupun nanti aku menikah ingat satu hal hanya kau yang aku cintai tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu dihatiku! Didepan eommamu aku bersumpah akan mencintaimu sampai aku mati nanti Boo!" Ucap Yunho tergesa

" Hukkksss..." Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya

**Cup**

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong didepan Mrs. Kim yang masih mematung memandangi kejadian didepannya.

**Cup**

Kali ini Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong cukup lama.

" Percayalah aku akan kembali untuk membahagiakanmu"

Itu ucapan Yunho yang terakhir sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menuju jendela dan turun dengan tangga yang tadi digunakannya untuk naik tadi. Jaejoong memandangi Yunho saat Yunho berhasil melompati pagar belakang rumahnya.

" Sarangahe" Lirih Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah sedihnya

" Nado... Nado saranghae" Jawab Jaejoong

Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki menuju kamarnya, Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim menoleh dan mendapati sang suami berdiri di depan pintunya.

" Kau kenapa membuka pintu kamar ini? Kenapa jendelanya terbuka dan apa namja menjijikkan itu ada disini?! Ayahnya terus saja berteriak didepan!"

Jaejoong membeku, bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Kau lihat ada Yunho disini? Disini hanya ada kami. Temuilah ayahnya dan bilang dia tidak ada! Aku akan menemani Joongie tidur malam ini" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Ck..."

Mr. Kim berdecak kemudian pergi dari kamar Jaejoong untuk menemui ayah Yunho.

" Gomawo eomma..." Lirih Jaejoong masih ditempatnya

" Ne baby... Hanya ini yang bisa eomma lakukan untukmu dan Yunho"

" Gomawo..."

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan memadang jalan yang tadi dilewati oleh Yunho. Sudah tidak terlihat Yunho dijalan sana.

**Grep**

Mrs. Kim memeluk Jaejoong dari samping dan menaruh dagunya pada bahu sang anak.

" Eomma..."

" Hmm?"

" Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan cinta jika kami tidak bisa menikmatinya?" Lirihnya dengan airmata mengalir dari wajahnya

" Joongie ah... Yakinlah kau akan bahagia nanti"

Jaejoong terus menatap lurus kedepan pandangannya kosong.

' _Bahagiaku hanya jika bersamanya eomma, saranghae Yun, dan aku akan menunggumu...'_

_._

.

.

**~ END ~**

.

.

.

Whooaaa... apa ini?!

Hmmm...

Siang ini Cho ketemu sama temen dan akhirnya terbentuklah ff ini. Jujur aja, dunia yaoi ataupun yuri ga asing buat Cho. Beberapa temen Cho memang ada di jalan itu. Dan ini cerita salah satu dari mereka. Cinta yang kalah dengan keegoisan keluarganya.

Cho seneng ngedengerin para uke berkeluh kesah soal semenya juga keluarga mereka. Dan mereka bahkan ga canggung buat kissu an di depan Cho. Aigoo... mata Cho ternoda dan ga polos lagi ngeliatnya. Hahahahayy..

Kalo untuk NC, ada beberapa yang cerita pengalamannya. Tapi, kayaknya susah buat Cho nuangin semuanya kedalam tulisan. Jadi, beberapa scene nc yang yaaahh... bisa dibilang terinspirasi dari mereka. Wkwkwkwkkw... aigoo... otak polos Cho... #plaakkk

Dan cerita ini Cho buat untuk salah satu dari mereka yang cintanya kalah dari orangtua. Cho **ga bisa bikin sekuelnya** karena mereka belum ketemu lagi sampe sekarang, tapi nanti kalo mereka udah ketemu Cho bakal bikin in sekuelnya.

Thanks buat yang ada nyempetin baca dan tulis ripiu untuk ff ini.

Untuk temen Cho, cerita ini dibuat untuk kalian yang mungkin ga baca tapi Cho tetep bangga mempublish cerita ini.

Wish you can reach your happiness someday, and this story made for u...

**De & Rie**

.

.


	2. Love Bye Love

**Love Bye Love**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Pairing : Yunjae

Genre : Hurt/comfort, angst, romance

Rate : **T**

Yo! Cho hadir kembali membawa sebuah cerita dari teman Cho bernama Ve bergender Uke, just enjoy it ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan teriakan itu menggema seiring berhentinya musik dalam kafe itu. Seorang namja yang terlihat cantik pun tak urung berteriak senang akan penampilan yang dipertunjukkan oleh band favoritnya. Dia tersenyum senang dan menyemangati salah satu anggota band itu.

.

.

.

Hari semakin larut saat sebuah pintu belakang pada sebuah gedung pertunjukkan itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja tinggi nan tampan dari sana. Namja itu berjalan menuju satu titik dimana biasanya sang kekasih menunggunya.

" Boo!" Teriak sang namja tinggi itu

Sosok Boo itu menoleh dan menunjukkan senyum hangatnya walaupun salju terus turun dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil.

" Ck! Pakai jaketmu dengan benar" Ucap namja tinggi itu kemudian melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya pada sang kekasih

" Ya! Jung Yunho kau akan kedinginan!"

" Aniya! Kim Jaejoong! Kau lebih membutuhkannya"

Namja bernama Jung Yunho itu mengeratkan jaket yang dia berikan pada Jaejoong kemudian memeluknya erat.

" Aigoo... Kau kedinginan Boo"

" Aniya... Gwaenchana, kajja kita pulang. Aku akan memasakkanmu sup ayam!"

" Hahahaha... Kau memang mengerti sekali keinginanku! Kajja"

Yunho menggenggam erat tangan mungil disebelahnya kemudian berjalan sembari bercanda riang disana. Yunho juga membawa gitar pada punggungnya.

Jung Yunho? Dia adalah seorang vokalis dan juga gitaris band yang baru saja melejit dan hari ini hanya salah satu pekerjaannya. Dia tinggal di Seoul sejak lulus sekolahnya, itu pun setelah dengan susah payah dia mendapatkan izin dari kedua orangtuanya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanyalah namja yang berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan di Gwangju. Bertemu dengan Yunho saat masa sekolah dan setahun sejak perteman mereka, Yunho menyatakan perasaan tabunya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong awalnya menolaknmenerima apa yang ditawarkan oleh Yunho namun karena paksaan dari Yunho akhirnya Jaejoong menerimanya dan sangat mencibtai Yunho sekarang sehingga setelah lulus sekolah pun dia mengikuti kemana saja Yunho pergi. Perjuangan yang tidak mudah sejak mereka pindah ke Seoul, bahkan mereka dulu hanya memakan ramen sehari tiga kali juga Jaejoong yang berusaha sekuat tenaga membantu Yunho dalam hal materi dan membelikan beberapa barang yang Yunho butuhkan.

Semua dilakukan Jaejoong dengan ikhlas dan rela karena baginya Yunho adalah tujuan hidupnya. Dia sungguh mencintai sang kekasih bahkan hubungan mereka genap enam tahun minggu depan!

.

.

.

**Grep**

Lengan kokoh itu melingkar pada pinggang namja yang sedang memasak itu. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan posesif.

" Hmm? Waeyo bear?" Tanya Jaejoong, dia memanggil Yunho dengan nama panggilannya

" Aku kedinginan"

" Nyalakan saja pemanas ruangan?"

" Aniya, begini lebih hangat!"

Jaejoong terkekeh dengan sikap yang dilayangkan oleh Yunho, sungguh namja ini sangat manja jika menginginkan sesuatu.

" Apa yang kau inginkan hmmm?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hehehehe..."

" Apa?"

" Aku... Menginginkanmu sekarang"

" Ani!"

" Waeyoo?" Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Jaejoong

" Kau harus makan dulu"

" Aku bisa memakanmu!"

" Aniya... Lambungmu lemah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sakit dan bermanja padaku! Makan dulu baru aku berikan apa yang kau mau"

" Yaksok?!" Tanya Yunho girang

" Ne bear"

" Ya sudah! Aku tunggu di ruang makan!"

Yunho segera meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terkekeh melihat Yunho. Dia menghela nafasnya saat Yunho sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

" Sampai kapan kau begini Yunie ah..." Lirih Jaejoong

.

.

.

Tubuh penuh peluh itu kini berpelukan mencari kehangatan satu sama lain. Wajah Jaejoong menyelusup pada dada Yunho dan tangannya membuat garis abstrak pada punggung Yunho.

" Kau yang terbaik Boo"

" Tentu saja, hmm... Yun... Aku ingin bertanya"

" Ne Boo?"

" Akhir - akhir ini band-mu sering sekali mendapat panggilan di kafe Mirotic" Lirih Jaejoong

" Eh? Be-benarkah? Hmm... Kurasa managerku memang sudah mendapatkan kontrak tetap disana? Sudahlah Boo, kajja kita tidur. Besok aku ada pekerjaan pukul sepuluh"

"..."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, tak lama dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang kekasih yang ternyata sudah tertidur.

' _Kau bahkan berbohong Yun...'_ Batin Jaejoong kemudian memeluk erat Yunho seakan takut namja itu pergi dari kehidupannya

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah itu Yunho libur dan hal yang paling disukainya adalah ber NC ria saat jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Dan dia akan memonopoli Jaejoong sampai siang.

Dan inilah keadaannya, Jaejoong yang tergeletak tak berdaya padahal jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang.

**Drrttt.. Drrttt...**

**Ddrrtt... Drrrttt..**

" Yunie... Ponselmu bergetar"

" Ngghhh..." Dengan malas Yunho meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja nakas kemudian membaca pesan yang dikirimkan pada nomor Yunho

Dengan malas Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengucek matanya.

" Mau pergi?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara serak

" Ng? Eh... Ne Boo... Yooochun mengajak pergi. Kau tidak apa - apa kan aku tinggal?"

" Ne, tentu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

Yunho mengecup kilat bibir plum didepannya dan menuruni tempat tidur kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya.

**Ceklek**

Pintu itu terkunci, Jaejoong duduk bersandar kemudian mengambil ponsel Yunho dan membuka kunci ponsel yang sepertinya diam - diam diganti oleh Yunho beberapa hari kemarin tanpa memberitahu Jaejoong padahal setiap mengganti pin, kode ponsel dia selalu memberitahukannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris saat kundi ponsel itu terbuka dan menampilkan pesan yang sepertinya lupa ditutup oleh Yunho.

' _From : Mrs. Go_

_Aku tunggu di movie hari ini jam dua! Jangan telat chagi'_

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Hatinya seakan terasa mati saat membacanya namun dia mencoba menahannya. Dia menaruh kembali ponsel Yunho setelah menekan tombol kunci pada ponsel Yunho.

**Ceklek**

Yunho keluar menggunakan handuk dibatas pinggangnya. Jaejoong mengamati dan menyelusuri tubuh jantan sang kekasih. Kemudian tersenyum getir saat mendapati sebuah bekas pada dada sang kekasih. Dia ingat tidak pernah membuat tanda disana. Tapi sekarang...

" Boo? Waeyo?"

" Ah? Aniya, kau makan malam disini Yun?"

" Eh? Tidak Boo. Aku makan diluar, jangan menungguku ne?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Setelah Yunho berpakaian dia mendekati Jaejoong dan mengecupnya sebentar namun Jaejoong menahan tengkuk Yunho dan memperdalam ciumannya walau hanya sebentar.

" Aku pergi Boo" Yunho membersikan sisa saliva yang ada di bibir Jaejoong

" Saranghae Yun..." Lirih Jaejoong

Yunho membeku, pikirannya kacau kali ini entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

" Yun?"

" Hmm? Nado Boo"

**Cup**

Yunho kembali mengecup Jaejoong kali ini kening sang namja cantik itu dan akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

" Kau tahu Yun? Yoochun... Sedang pergi bersama Junsu ke pulau Jeju selama dua hari..." Lirihnya

.

.

.

Karena tidak ada yang dilakukan, dia menelepon Changmin dan menyuruh namja yang doyan makan itu bertamu ke apartemen Yunho dan dengan senang hati Changmin menuruti orang yang sudah dianggapnya hyung itu.

" Yunho hyung pergi lagi?" Tanya Changmin

" Ne... Pergi dengan Yoochun katanya"

" Dia gila?! Dia... Berbohong lagi?!" Ucap Changmin dengan emosi

" Aku harus apa Minnie ah..." Jaejoong menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikam wajahnya pada lututnya

Changmin iba sekarang, Jaejoong memang sering menceritakan hubungannya dengan Yunho. Dia merasa kesal karena Yunho mempermainkan perasaan Jaejoong. Dialah yang menjadi teman curhat Jaejoong disaat seperti ini.

" Kau tahu aku akan menjawab apa hyung!"

Ya, Changmin pasti akan menyuruh namja cantik itu memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak mau karena baginya hanya Yunho adalah hidupnya.

"Aku hiks... Tidak bisa Min... Dia... Hiks... Aku mencintainya, sangat..." Jaejoong sesenggukkan mengutarakan keinginannya

" Hyung..."

" Hiks..."

Sepanjang sore itu hanya terdengar suara tangis Jaejoong dan Changmin tidak bisa menghentikan tangis hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya dengan bujukkan Changmin, Jaejoong pun mau makan malam disalah satu restoran langganan Changmin. Makanan Itali.

" Jja... Makan yang banyak! Aku tidak mau hyungku kurus lagi" Goda Changmin

" Ya!"

" Hahahahaha... Sudah makan lagi"

" Gomawo Min" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum manis

" Aish! Kau mau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu eoh?"

" Hahahaha... Kau merasa tergoda hmm?"

" Ck.. Penggoda ulung!"

Jaejoong terkekeh kemudian kembali memakan lasagna yang ada didepannya. Namun, dia mengagumi dinding tempatnya bersandar. Dia memang duduk disamping kaca namun pemandangan dalam restoran ini sungguh indah. Restoran ini baru seminggu lalu dibuka lagi dengan dekorasi yang baru dan itu membuat nyaman para pembelinya.

**Deg**

Mata Jaejoong tertuju pasa satu pemandangan. Disebrang sana dua orang muda mudi baru saja keluar dari sebuah hotel dengan bergandengan mesra dan keduanya terlihat bersenda gurau.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes tes**

Air mata itu dengan kurang ajarnya keluar lagi dari matanya. Dia jelas tahu apa yang dilakukan muda mudi itu di dalam hotel. Hotel itu terkenal dengan sebutan Love Hotel. Jaejoong tahu karena dulu pernah mencobanya dengan sang kekasih dan sekarang, sang kekasih keluar dengan seorang yeoja cantik.

" Hy-hyung waeyo?" Tanya Changmin terdengar panik

Changmin menoleh dan mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong. Seketika tangannya mengepal erat, ingin rasanya dia memukuli obyek pandang Jaejoong.

" Kajja hyung kita hampiri! Aku sungguh muak dengannya!" Ucap Changmin kemudian berdiri, Jaejoong dengan cepat memegang tangan Changmin mencegahnya untuk pergi

" Ani Changmin, kau tak lihat dia bahagia seperti itu?"

" Tapi kau yang sakit hyung! Pikirkan perasaanmu juga!"

" Min..."

" Yunho bahkan sudah membawa_'nya'_ ke rumahnya di Gwangju bukan?!"

**Tes**

Jaejoong kembali mengingat beberapa minggu lalu Mrs. Jung meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa Yunho baru saja mampir ke sana membawa seorang yeoja cantik. Mrs. Jung memarahi Jaejoong dengan sayang, Jaejoong memang sudah dianggap sebagai anak oleh Mrs. Dan Mr. Jung walaupun mereka tidak tahu kalau Yunho memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Jaejoong.

Mr. Jung bahkan berkata bahwa yeoja itu sungguh cocok dijadikan menantu. Dan sontak hal itu membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak nyaman.

" Min..."

" Pikirkanlah hyung, aku tak ingin kau tersakiti semakin dalam. Dia terlalu menyembunyikannya dan kau terlalu tersakiti. Menuruti kata hati itu tidak selamanya benar, berpikir realitis itu penting hyung. Banyak yang lebih bisa menghargaimu dibandingi kekasihmu yang sekarang tengah bermain dibelakangmu itu"

Jaejoong tahu, sangat tahu. Perubahan Yunho sungguh signifikan dan itu membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat ganjal dan menyelidiki semuanya. Dan itu terungkap satu bulan yang lalu karena seringnya Yunho berbohong.

Dan sekarang dia memikirkan ucapan Changmin, ne... Kata hatinya tidak selalu benar. Namun, kali ini Jaejoong ingin memberikan kesempatan terakhir untuk Yunho.

Seminggu sudah dia coba untuk tidak terlalu mencampuri urusan Yunho dan itu membuat Yunho sedikit heran karena perubahan sikap Jaejoong namun dia mencoba berpikir bahwa sang kekasih sedang tidak mood.

Namun, pagi ini terlihat beda. Makanan kesukaan Yunho sudah ada dimeja makan dan itu membuat Yunho berpikir bahwa mood Jaejoong sudah membaik bahkan tadi malam dia menghabiskan malam yang sangat panas dan liar dengan Jaejoong. Setelah sarapan Jaejoong mengambil dasi Yunho dan memasangkannya.

" Kau ada waktu malam ini?" Tanya Jaejoong, tangannya tetap fokus memakaikan dasi

" Hmm... Ani. Waeyo?"

" Aku tunggu kau jam lima disini. Okay?"

" Eh? Ada apa?"

" Kau tidak lupa bukan?"

" Apa?"

" Ck... Dasar beruang mesum otak yadong! Ingat saja sana sendiri!" Jaejoong berpura - pura kesal kemudian menepuk pundak Yunho " Jja.. Leader sshi! Kau tidak boleh terlambat bukan?"

" Omo! Aku hampir terlambat. Gomawo Boo"

**Sreettt**

**Cup**

Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yunho dan menghisapnya pelan kemudian melepaskannya dan tersenyum lembut.

Sedangkan Yunho, dadanya berdetak tak nyaman kala Jaejoong menciumnya. Ciuman seperti itu tidak pernah didapatinya selama ini. Dia bertanya - tanya ada apakah dengan Jaejoongnya. Eoh? Masih menganggap?

Yunho pergi setelah itu, Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar kemudian mengambil sebuah koper yang ada di atas lemari pakaian dan membukannya. Dia memasukkan beberapa potong pakaiannya. Setelah selesai, dia duduk didekat meja nakas dan mengambil foto yang ada di meja itu.

Kencan pertamanya dengan Yunho di taman hiburan. Terlihat romantis bukan? Jaejoong mengusap pinggir matanya.

" Aniya Joongie! Kau harus kuat! Kau kuat! Hiks..."

Akhirnya tangis itu pecah juga dan dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan kepedihan hatinya terlebih dia mengetahui apa yang yang terjadi tiga hari yang lalu dan dia sudah memikirkan masak - masak tindakannya hari ini.

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi changmin.

" Waeyo hyung?"

" Boleh aku menginap beberapa hari di apartemenmu?"

" Eh ada apa?"

" Aniya Minnie..."

" Hah... Hyung ini! Mau datang yah datang saja! Toh Kyu akan senang jika hyung datang"

" Ya sudah jam enam nanti mungkin aku berangkat menuju rumahmu"

" Ok hyung"

Jaejoong menutup teleponnya kemudian tersenyum, orang yang dianggapnya dongsaeng itu memiliki hidup yang lebih tenang. Orangtua Changmin tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi sex anaknya dan setuju saja saat Changmin berkata berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun walaupun Kyuhyun sama dengan Jaejoong yang hidup sebatang kara dan berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama dengannya.

Jaejoong menatap sendu kearah kopernya. Dia harus kuat! Dia akan melakukannya karena ini adalah yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ceklek**

Pintu itu terbuka dan yunho masuk kedalam apartemennya. Dia sangat penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan oleh namja cantik yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir enam tahun ini.

Yunho disambut dengan tatapan datar Jaejoong yang duduk pada sofa tunggal pada ruang tamu, disebelahnya terdapat sebuah koper.

" Boo? Kau mau berlibur?" Tanya Yunho kemudian maju untuk mengecup kening Jaejoong

" Ani... Duduklah" Ucap Jaejoong lembut

Yunho duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong dan memandangi namja cantik didepannya. Dan bodohnya dia baru merasa bahwa Jaejoong semakin kurus.

" Ada apa Boo?" Tanya Yunho

" Tunggulah sebentar"

**Ting tong**

**Ting Tong**

" Siapa?" Tanya Yunho kemudian berdiri hendak berjalan kearah pintu namun jaejoong dengan cepat berdiri

" Biar aku saja, kau duduk saja Yun"

Jaejoong berjalan kedepan untuk membukakan pintu dan! Nampaklah seorang yeoja dengan senyum sinis berkembang pada bibirnya. Jaejoong membawa sang tamu menuju ruang tamu.

**Deg**

Yunho menatap kaget tamu yang dibawa oleh Jaejoong. Yunho jelas tahu siapa dia bahkan dia menghabiskan waktu panasnya beberapa kali bersamanya. Sekarang perasaannya sungguh tidak tenang.

" Silahkan duduk" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut

Dia mencoba sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya agar tidak ada kekerasan hari ini. Yeoja itu duduk disamping Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk dihadapan mereka. Jaejoong memperhatikan keduanya dan dia sedikit mengembangkan senyumnya walau terlihat dipaksakan.

" Adakah yang ingin kau sampaikan Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan

" B-boo.."

" Tidak perlu kaget dan gugup, aku tahu semuanya Yun. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya hmm? Kau merasa kasihan padaku?"

" Ani Boo..."

" Hmmm? Sepertinya peranku sudah cukup sampai sini Yun, kau sudah menemukan kebahagianmu sekarang" Ucap Jaejoong, matanya sudah memburam namun dia mencoba menahan lelehan yang akan keluar dari mata bulat indahnya " Dan aku, sudah tidak ada kepetingan lagi disini"

" Ap-apa maksudmu Boo? Jangan bilang kalau kau..."

" Mari kita akhiri semua Yun" Sela Jaejoong

" Boo!"

" Wae? Kau sudah menemukan kebahagianmu sekarang dan jagalah dia dan anak yang ada didalam... Kandungannya Yun"

**Tes**

Kalimatnya barusan membuat air mata itu turun juga dari matanya. Ya, yeoja itu hamil.

" Kau ta-tahu dari mana?" Tanya Yunho bingung dan merasa sangat takut

" Aku membaca pesannya Yun, mian kalau aku kurang ajar membuka ponselmu dan membaca pesannya. Aku... Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita pertahankan bukan? Bahkan Jung appa setuju jika dia menjadi menantunya"

" Appa...?"

" Ne Yun, kau mengajaknya ke rumah bukan?"

Yunho tercekat, tidak menyangka namja cantik didepannya ini mengetahui semua yang dia lakukan. Rasa bersalah itu menyelubungi tubuhnya namun dia sedikit merasa egonya lebih penting.

" Mianhae" Hanya itu yang diucapnya

" Arra Yun... Aku sudah tahu begini akhirnya kisah kita"

" Aku... Aku hanya ingin membuat orangtuaku bangga Jae"

" Arra, kau ingin keturunan yang tidak bisa dimiliki jika bersamaku bukan?"

Yunho menatap lekat namja yang sudah enam tahun ini menemaninya, dia tidak lelah bersamanya hanya saja... Dia menginginkan keturunan dan Jaejoong tidak bisa memberikannya.

" Chukkae..." Lirih Jaejoong

Dia perlahan bangkit dan menggenggam kopernya. Yunho kaget dan langsung ikut bangkit diiringi yeoja disampingnya yang sedari tadi tidak memberi komentar apapun.

" Kau mau kemana Boo?" Tanya Yunho sedikit panik

" Aku tidak akan disini Yun, aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu hubungan kalian dan aku harap kalian dapat hidup dengan baik mulai sekarang" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ani Boo! Jangan pergi"

" Kau yang membuatku mengambil keputusan ini Yun. Biarkan aku meraih kebahagiaanku diluar sana"

Jaejoong melangkah menuju pintu namun gerakannya terhenti saat Yunho menghalangi jalannya.

" Hmm? Apa masih ada yang kurang?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Boo..." Yunho menatap Jaejoong sendu namun hal itu sudah tidak berpengaruh lagi pada Jaejoong

**Cup**

Jaejoong mengecup Yunho, dia merasa ini adalah ciuman terakhirnya pada namja yang sungguh amat mencintainya.

" Hari ini tepat enam tahun hubungan kita Yun dan aku memberikan hadiah kebebasan untukmu. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah tujuan hidupku selama ini. Annyeong Love" Lirih Jaejoong tepat pada bibir Yunho

Yunho membeku mendengarnya sampai tidak menyadari Jaejoong sudah berjalan keluar apartemennya. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan Jaejoong namun yeoja yang ternyata bernama lengkap Go Ahra itu memberikan nuansa baru dalam hidupnya sebulan lalu dan langsung membuat Yunho melupakan kekasih yang sudah menemaninya enam tahun ini. Bahkan Ahra hamil anaknya, Yunho makin tidak bisa berkutik sekarang.

**Grep**

Sebuah tangan memeluk lengan Yunho. Yunho tersentak dan memandang pemilik tangan.

" Sudahlah, dia pasti bisa" Ucap Ahra kemudian mencium bibir Yunho, memanggutnya dan menghisapnya berusaha agar Yunho membalas perlakuannya dan melupakan namja yang tadi baru saja pergi

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di jalan terlihat seseorang berjalan mehyeret kopernya dan airmatanya terus keluar. Seberapapun dia coba menghapusnya, air yang keluar itu terus saja keluar dengan lancangnya.

Jaejoong, dia mengingat semua masa bersama Yunho dulu. Bahkan dulu Yunho sempat memaksa Jaejoong menerima cintanya dan berjanji hanya akan mencintainya. Namun yang didapatnya kini?

Jaejoong terus menarik kopernya tanpa memperdulikan sekitar yang bahkan melewati perempatan jalan tanpa menoleh. Dia tidak menyadari lampu untuk penyebrang jalan berwarna merah.

**TIIIIIINNNNNN**

Seketika Jaejoong menoleh namun tidak berusaha mengindar. Matanya terlalu berkabut saat ini dan tidak mampu melihat kearah mobil itu.

**CCKKKIIIITTTT**

**BRRAAAAKKKK**

.

.

.

.

.

**Ddrrrrttt**

**Drrrrtttt...**

" Ahra ya... Lepaskan dulu. Ada telepon"

Yeoja yang sedang asyik memeluk namja yang sekarang miliknya seutuhnya itu berdecak kesal namun tetap melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menjauhkan tubuh polosnya dari tubuh polos Yunho. Polos? Hah! Tentu, Ahra menggoda Yunho agar menyetubuhinya lagi dan berharap melupakan Jaejoong tapi sepertinya yang mendapatkan kenikmatan hanya dia seorang karena Yunho tetlihat tidak fokus dan membiarkan Ahra berada diatasnya.

Yunho? Sekarang tengah menggenggam ponselnya, alisnya berkerut bingung

' _Changmin?'_ Batinnya

Dia sangat mengenal Changmin yang merupakan kekasih dari orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya, Kyuhyun. Yunho mengira Changmin akan memakinya karena meninggalkan Jaejoong.

" Yeobo..."

" Ya! BRENGSEK!"

Yunho langsung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya ketika Changmin berteriak dengan kencang. Benar bukan dugaannya?

" Kau! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada hyungku aku akan menghabisimu! Camkan itu!"

" Apa maksudmu? Jaejoong bersamamu bukan? Kau lihat dia baik - baik saja bukan?"

" Siapa sih?" Ahra bangkit kemudian memeluk Yunho dari samping

" Ck... Ternyata kau enak - enakan disana sedangkan hyungku sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa didalam sini!"

**Deg!**

" Ap-apa maksudmu Changmin?"

" Hyung kecelakaan dan dia sedang dioperasi! Ku kira kau masih memikirkannya tapi... Ck... Tidak usah kau datang!"

" Mwo?! Kece..."

**Pik**

" Yeoboseo?! Ya!" Yunho melihat ponselnya, Changmin mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak

Yunho yang mendengar Jaejoong kecelakaan segera bangkit dan melepaskan dekapan Ahra.

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ahra

" Jaejoong kecelakaan, aku akan ke sana"

" Untuk apa? Sudahlah!"

Yunho memandang Ahra tajam membuat yeoja itu mengkerut takut.

.

.

Yunho mengendarai motornya dengan cepat, dia sungguh takut Jaejoong kenapa - napa. Dan dia langsung saja mencari ruang operasi. Dia melihat Changmin duduk pada bangku panjang didepan sebuah ruangan, Yunho menghampirinya dengan nafas terngah - engah.

Changmin menoleh, melihat Yunho membuat emosinya naik dan segera mengepalkan tangannya.

**BUGH**

**BUGH**

**BUGH**

Changmin menyerang Yunho dengan brutal. Kyuhyun langsung mencoba memisahkan keduanya. Yunuo terduduk pada lantai dingin rumah sakit itu.

" Kau berengsek! untuk apa kau kesini?! Kau bahkan tidak menghargai apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong hyung!"

" Changmin! Hentikan!" Teriak Kyuhyun

" Ani Kyu! Dia harus tahu apa yang dikorbankan untuk memenuhi semua keinginannya!" Pekik Changmun

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho, dia benar - benar tidak mengerti

" Jaejoong hyung membatalkan beasiswanya di Tokyo University hanya karena kau memintanya untuk tetap disampingmu! Dia bahkan bekerja untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu saat bandmu belum laku dulu!"

**Deg**

Jantung Yunho terdetak keras mencerna apa yang diucapkan oleh Changmin. Benar... Semua yang dikatakannya benar, namun dia juga tidak tahu Jaejoong membatalkan beasiswanya karena waktu itu dia sangat membutuhkan Jaejoong disisinya.

Dia merasa seperti pendosa beaar sekarang, dia... Sungguh merasa menyesal. Ya, semua berkat Jaejoong hingga dia bisa sampai sini. Lalu apa yang dia lakukan pada Jaejoongnya? Dia menyakitinya.

**Tes**

Yunho menyentuh sudut matanya, air mata? Dia merasa sangat rapuh sekarang. Di saat seperti ini Jaejoong pasti akan menenangkan dan menghiburnya. Apa yang dilakukannya pada Jaejoong!

_" Jangan menangis bear..."_

**Deg!**

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencari asal suara yang barusan dia dengar. Dia tahu tadi adalah suara lembut sang kekasih. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri namun tidak mendapati siapapun kecuali Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Sedangkan Changmin merasa masa bodo sekarang pada namja yang sudah mematahkan hati sang hyung tersayangnya.

**Ceklek**

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Mereka langsung menghampiri sang dokter disusul oleh Yunho.

" Uisa... Bagaimana?" Tanya Changmin tidak sabar

Sang dokter merubah wajahnya menjadi sendu kemudian menatap satu persatu namja didepannya kemudian menggeleng pelan.

" Ap-apa maksudmu dok?!" Changmin merasakan aliran darahnya terjenti saat itu juga ketika sang doktwr menggelengkan kepalanya

" Mianhae, Jaejoong sshi tidak dapat bertahan. Dia sendiri seperti menolak untuk disembuhkan. Maafkan kami" Ucap sang dokter kemudian membungkuk

**Deg**

**Deg deg**

Semua yang mendengar terasa membatu mencerna ucapan sang dokter barusan.

" An-andwe!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan tak lama menangis keras

" Ap-apa dok? K-kau bilang apa?" Yunho memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah mendengar

" Kalian... Bisa melihat jenazahnya didalam" Ucap sang dokter

" Andwe!" Kyuhyun kangsung berlari ke dalam

Yunho yang juga tidak percaya bersiap ke dalam namun Changmin mencegalnya.

" Minggir Changmin! Aky ingin melihat Jaejoongku!"

" Jaejoongmu?! Mati saja kau!"

**Bugh bugh**

**Bugh**

Terjadi penganiyaan yang dilakukan Changmin pada Yunho. Dokter yang melihatnya langsung mencoba menarik Changmin yang ada diatas Yunho. Kyuhyun yang mendengar keributan segra keluar dan tercekat saat melihat kekasih dan kekasih hyungnya bertengkar.

" Ya! Minnie! Lepas! Hiks... Lepas pabbo! Hikss..."

" Ky-kyunie..." Lirih Changmin kemudian bangkit dan memeluk erat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sungguh menyedihkan.

Yunho bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruangan itu. Changmin hendak mencegalnya lagi namun Kyuhyun menahannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian kembali memeluk Changmin. Setelahnya dia mengikuti langkah Yunho ke dalam ruangan dan menangis dalam pelukan Changmin saat melihat orang yang sudah dianggap hyungnya terbujur kaku diatas sebuah ranjang rumah sakit.

" Boo!" Panggil Yunho ketika melihat kekasihnya berbaring dengan wajah pucat dan bekas darah bahu putihnya " Boo! Bangun! Bukankah kau tidak suka bau rumah sakit?!" Yunho menggoyangkan kedua bahu Jaejoong

Namun tidak juga ada reaksi dari namja cantik yang terbaring pucat di atas ranjangnya.

" Boo! Mianhae! Mianhae! Buka matamu Boo! Saranghae! Aku hiks! Aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak bisa jika tidak ada dirimu Boo! Mian... Hiks... Mianhae" Teriak Yunho menggoyangkan kedua bahu Jaejoong

Yunho terduduk kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menjambak rambutnya. Apa yang telah dilakukannya pada namja yang tulus mencintainya? Kenapa? Kenapa dia berbuat seperti ini? Sekarang apa dia mampu hidup tanpa Jaejoong disisinya?

" AAARRRGGGHHHHHH!"

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

**~ END ~**

.

.

.

Eeeiiaaa... Cho ngalong kembali, kebangun dan ga bs tidur lagi jadi ketik - ketik gaje kayak gene! Hahahaha... kalo ada typos mianhae? Soalnya ketiknya kilat! :p

Seperti yang Cho bilang di atas, Cho bawain satu kisah sedih lagi dari salah satu temen Cho. Dia uke, hah... dia emank mgalamin semua hal di atas tapi... dia ga meninggal kok, masuk rumah sakit karena keserempet mobil sih emank, tapi he's fine! Klo meninggal terus yg cerita sape?! Hadeeuuhhh... seyem bingits!

Sekarang seme na suka aja nanya in dia n ngajak jalan dy lagi padahal udah nikah sama cewe yang dihamilinnya! But, sorry! Dia udah move on bro! Dia juga udah punya pacar lagi, pacaran sama yang nyerempet dy! Cowo + tampan pula! Aigooo... terus cowo buat Cho kemane? Diambil uke semua! Ckckckckckc... jangan sampe Cho ganti jenis kelamin ne! Ups!

Hahahaha...

Cukup sekian, yang nanya Love, Cho update in hari sabtu atau minggu ne? Oh! Cho update 4 prolog ff baru silahkan di baca, thanks ya yang udah baca Hurt! Nantikan kisa hurt - hurt berikutnya!

**Thanks to :**

**nidayjshero, Boo Bear Love Chwang, akiramia44, Rly, C, JaeKyu, Guest, Dhea Kim, wiendzbica732, YJS, MaghT, UMeWookie, Clein cassie, Noona, joongmax, Redballoons5, ifa. p. arunda, AnissCassie (wkwkwkwkw, amppuuunnnn! :p), leeChunnie, D (eeii... PD deh.. ^^), para SiDer.**

Dan tentu aja Ve, this is for you dear, tapi bukan berarti gw doain lu mati ya! Cerita di atas ending sengaja dibikin dramatis biar tambah ngeselin yang baca! Hahahaha... thanks for your story...

Jja...

See u next ff!

Chuu~~~


	3. Dear Friend

**Dear Friend**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Cho hanya pinjam nama mereka aja

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun dan someone u know

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship

Rate : **T**

Annyeong! Cho kembali membawa cerita dari salah satu temen Cho. Enjoy it! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ya! Makanmu berantakan sekali eoh?!"

Terdengar suara pekikan dari seorang namja disebuah kedai ramen pinggir jalan. Namja disebelahnya segera mengambil tisu dan membersihkan mulutnya.

" Ish! Sini aku saja"

Namja itu kemudian mengambil tisu itu dan membersihkan pinggiran mulut temannya. Wajahnya sungguh dekat dengan wajah didepannya.

**BLUSH**

Namja yang dibersihkan mulutnya itu merona akibat perbuatan temannya namun dia tetap diam membiarkan temannya itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" Nah! Rapikan! Sudah habiskan? Kajja pulang!"

" Ya! Park Yoochun! Bayar dulu!"

" Ne.. Aku akan membayarnya"

Namja yang ternyata bernama Park Yoochun itu menghampiri sang penjual dan membayar ramen yang baru saja dimakan olehnya dan temannya. Setelahnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah Yoochun, hari ini dia akan menginap dirumah Yoochun untuk begadang menonton dvd.

" Ya Joongie ah! Haruskah kita begadang untuk menonton film ini, ini dan ini?" Tanya Yoochun sembari mengacungkan kotak kaset dvd pada teman disampingnya

" Neeee! Kita kan sudah menunggu film ini sudah lama. Apa kau ada kegiatan lain?"

" Aniya, paling nanti aku hanya melihat internet saja"

" Kau mau menontong yadong lagi eoh?!"

" Hahahahahaa! Kau paling tahu aku Kim Jaejoong sshi…"

" Ck… Mesum!"

.

.

.

Yah, seperti yang sudah direncanakan Jaejoong dan Yoochun menonton film yang sudah disewanya. Dan seperti yang sudah – sudah, Yoochun akan tertidur ditengah film kedua. Dan sekarang tinggalah Jaejoong yang menonton sendiri.

" Aigo.. Kau sudah tidur eoh? Katanya mau menemaniku? Dasar jidat pabbo!" Ucap Jaejoong kesal

Dia menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dan membenarkan posisi tidur Yoochun kemudian menyelimutinya.

" Ck.. Tahu begini aku akan menonton sendiri saja dirumah" Lirih Jaejoong kemudian menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Yoochun

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yoochun yang sudah tertidur. Awalnya memang dia akan menonton film dirumahnya. Namun Yoochun memaksanya agar menonton film dirumahnya sekalian untuk menemaninya malam ini.

Jaejoong dan Yoochun sendiri masih berumur delapan belas tahun yang sekarang duduk dikelas dua belas. Mereka berbeda kelas namun tetap bertemu dikala jam istirahat dan mereka juga pulang bersama.

Jaejoong sangat menyukai perhatian yang diberikan oleh Yoochun dan entah sejak kapan hatinya berdebar saat Yoochun melakukan skinship dengannya walaupun tidak disengaja. Jaejoong sendiri sudah berusaha meredam perasaan yang dianggapnya salah. Salah? Ya.. mereka berdua sama – sama namja bukan? Namun akhirnya Jaejoong tidak bisa menyalahkan hatinya juga dan menikmati rasa cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu.

" Dasar jidat tidak peka!" Ucap Jaejoong

Dia beranjak kemudian mematikan televisi dan berbaring disebelah Yoochun. Matanya memandangi wajah Yoochun kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya kemudian perlahan memeluk Yoochun.

.

.

.

" Ngghh…."

Yoochun terbangun dan mendapati seseorang tengah memeluknya, dia menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong memeluk pinggangnya dan kaki Jaejoong berada diatas tubuhnya juga.

" Ck… Kau kira aku guling apa! Aigooo…" Ucap Yoochun kemudia menggelengkan kepalanya " Joongie ah… Bangun! Sudah pagi…" Yoochun menggoyangkan lengan Jaejoong

" Ngghh…"

" Ya…"

" Neeehhh jidat…"

" YA!"

" Ukkhh.. berisik!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian bangun dari tidurnya

Minggu pagi ini dihabiskan Jaejoong dengan sarapan dirumah Yoochun bersama kedua orangtua Yoochun serta adik Yoochun. Jaejoong yang sedang sekali mengerjai Yoohwan terus saja menjahilinya sampai akhirnya adik Yoochun itu bersembunyi dibelakang Yoochun.

" Aigoo… Kalian ini jika bertemu tidak pernah akur" Ucap Mrs. Park

" Habis, aku menyukai wajah merajuknya ahjumma" Kata Jaejoong dengan bibir tersenyum penuh kemenangan

" Joongie hyung jahat eoh!" Ucap Yoohwan yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun

" Dasar manja"

" Aku tidak manja hyung!"

Jaejoong tertawa melihat sikap Yoohwan. Menurutnya Yoohwan sungguh menggemaskan, andai saja dia punya adik. Pasti akan seru dan tidak akan dibully seperti dirinya yang memiliki empat orang kakak perempuan.

Mereka senang sekali mengganggu Jaejoong dan mendandani Jaejoong seperti seorang yeoja, yah… kakak – kakak Jaejoong itu mengakui bahwa Jaejoong lebih cantik dari mereka maka dari itu mereka sering mendandani Jaejoong.

Siangnya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang. Yoochun mengantarnya dengan sepeda motor miliknya dan Jaejoong menyukai hal itu. kenapa? Karena tentu saja dia bisa memeluk erat Yoochun.

.

.

.

.

" Aigoooo~~~ Joongie kau memang benar – benar malaikatku! Gomawoo~~~~" Ucap Yoochun kemudian memeluk Jaejoong

**BLUSH**

Kembali Jaejoong merona karena perlakuan Yoochun. Hari ini Yoochun diberikan tugas oleh gurunya dan meminta Jaejoong memnantunya. Karena Jaejoong paling pandai mengajari Yoochun yang otaknya pas – pasan dan hanya dia yang mampu mengajari Yoochun, akhirnya Jaejoong mau saja membantu Yoochun.

" Ya! Lep-lepas pabbo!"

" Aniya! Hahahahaha! Aku senang!" Ucap Yoochun kemudian menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri

Mau tak mau Jaejoong akhirnya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan dari Yoochun.

.

.

.

" Joongie ah!"

Siang berikutnya, sepulang sekolah Yoochun menghampiri kelas Jaejoong dan langsung duduk disamping Jaejoong yang tengah membereskan bukunya.

" Hmm? Wae?"

" Bisakah kau menungguku di lapangan basket?"

" Waeyo?" Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Yoochun

" Temani aku latihan basket ne?" Ucap Yoochun dengan puppy eyes gagalnya

" Eii… Matamu tidak bisa mempengaruhiku! Wae? Kenapa aku harus menunggumu?"

" Aku ingin mengajakmu makan es krim sepulang sekolah nanti, jadi kau harus menemaniku latihan basket hari ini"

" Wae? Kita bertemu saja langsung disana"

" Andwe! Pokoknya temani aku! Ne ne ne ne?"

" Hah… Baiklah…"

Yoochun dan Jaejoong akhirnya berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Dengan perhatiannya Yoochun mengantar Jaejoong sampai di bawah pohon dan dia menitipkan tasnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandangi Yoochun yang sedang bermain basket, wajahnya tampak berbinar saat melihat Yoochun penuh dengan keringat. Hey, Yoodhun terlihat seksi saat seperti itu tahu!

Tak sampai dua jam Yoochun selesai latihan dan mereka berjalan menuju kedai eskrim yang dekat dengan sekolahnya.

" Kau tahu Joongie ah?"

" Hmm?" Jaejoong bergumam dengan lembut

" Aku menyukai suara lembutmu. Terdengar menenangkan~~"

" Y-ya! Apa mak-maksudmu!" Pekik Jaejoong, wajahnya memerah seketika

" Hahahahaha… Memang benar kok, kau tahu…." Yoochun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mundur " Kau itu orang yang paliiinngg lembut yang pernah ku temui. Kau juga sangat pintar dan baik"

**DEG DEG DEG DEG**  
**DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Jantung Jaejoong bergemuruh mendengar semua pernyataan dari Yoochun.

_' Apa dia sedang menyatakan cinta?'_ Batin Jaejoong

" Aku senang sekali bisa bersahabat denganmu Joongie ah" Lanjut Yoochun yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum miris

_' Ne, tidak akan pernah lebih dari sahabat bukan?'_

Mereka tiba dikedai eskrim dan kemudian segera memesan es krim favorit mereka. Saat makan, Yoochun tersenyum melihat poni Jaejoong yang terus turun dan mengganggu Jaejoong memakan eskrimnya. Yoochun mengambil sesuatu dari kantong seragamnya dan memasangkannya pada Jaejoong.

" Hmm? Apa yang kau pasang? Tanya Jaejoong kemudian memegangi poninya yang sekarang tidak menutupi keningnya

" Ponimu itu sengguh mengganggu bukan? Aku diberikan oleh salah seorang temanku dikelas dan aku rasa kau lebih membutuhkannya. Lagipula…."

Jaejoong menandang Yoochun dengan raut bingung dan ingin tahu.

" Kau pantas memakainya… Kau cantik sih… Hahahahahaha" Lanjut Yoochun kemudian tertawa lepas

**BLUSH**

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Aigo.. Sudah berapa kali Yoochun menggombalinya hari ini?

" Ya! Kau tidak marah kan?" Tanya Yoochun saat melihat Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan cepat.

**PUK**

Yoochun mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong.

" Aigo… Bahkan rambutmu sungguh lurus dan lembut seperti yeoja… Aku suka"

**BLUSH**

Tambah merah padamlah wajah Jaejoong. Apa lagi tangan Yoochun sekarang mengelus kepala Jaejoong. Aigo…

.

.

.

Jaejoong berguling – guling tak jelas diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia memeluk boneka gajah kesayangannya. Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian dikedai eskrim.

" Otte Changie ah… perhatian yang Yoochun berikan sungguh luar biasa dampaknya. Apa lagi dia belakangan ini terus memperhatikanku. Apa… dia akan marah jika aku bilang padanya bahwa aku menyukainya?" Jaejoong bermonolog pada bonekanya

" Hah.. Bilang tidak yaaaa…. Otte Changie ah?"

Jaejoong memeluk erat bonekanya dan tak lama dia pun tertidur.

.

.

.

" Joongie ah…" Panggil Yoochun

Kali ini mereka sedang makan siang dibelakang sekolah.

" Hmm?" Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yoochun, dimulutnya masih terselip sumpit

" Aigo… Makanmu sungguh berantakan!" Ucap Yoochun kemudian mengambil nasi yang ada dipinggir bibir Jaejoong

" Hehehe" Jaejoong tertawa gaje dengan wajah meronanya

Selesai makan, Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon dibelakangnya sedangkan Yoochun berbaring pada dengan kepala pada pangkuan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengelus rambut Yoochun yang mulai memanjang.

" Kau tahu Joongie.."

" Hmmm?" Jaejoong menikmati semilir angina dan memejamkan matanya

" Aku… Menyukai seseorang…"

**DEG**

Seketika mata Jaejoong terbuka dan menatap Yoochun. Dia sungguh kaget dengan pernyataan Yoochun.

" Mwo?"

" Hahahaha.. Sudah kuduga ekspresimu seperti itu" Ucap Yoochun kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong

" Menyukai seseorang? Nugu?"

" Ck… Dia ada disekitar sini kok. Orangnya lembut, pandai, baik dan ah! Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang lurus juga lembut dan agak panjang" Ucap Yoochun menatap Jaejoong dalam

" Oh?"

Jaejoong mencerna omongan Yoochun.

_' Lembut, pandai, baik dan punya rambut yang lurus dan lembut. Eh? Dia bilang juga agak panjang? Bu-bukankah dia pernah bilang seperti itu juga padaku? E-Eh?'_ Batin Jaejoong

" Otte Joongie? Apa harus kukatakan padanya agar dia tahu?"

" Te-tentu saja!"

" Baiklah! Yosh!"

Yoochun bangkit kemudian membantu Jaejoong untuk bangun dan akhirnya kembali ke kelas masing – masing karena waktu istirahat sudah selesai.

_' Apa itu aku? Bukankah Yoochun seperti menyebutkan cirri – ciriku. Mungkinkah? Apa aku boleh berharap lebih Chunnie ya?'_

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka ponselnya saat ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah pesan dari sahabatnya.

_' From : Yoochunnie_

_Nanti sore aku akan menjemputmu, kau pulang sendiri ne? Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan! Awas, jangan sampai tidak bisa eoh!'_

**DEG**

Jantung Jaejoong kembali berdetak kencang. Yoochun mengiriminya pesan seperti itu? apa yang ingin disampaikannya?

.

.

.

Dengan semangat Jaejoong keluar rumahnya dan mendapati Yoochun dengan duduk diatas motornya. Jaejoong duduk dibelakangnya dan segeralah mereka pergi.

Yoochun menghentikan motornya disebuah taman. Dan menggandeng Jaejoong untuk duduk disebuah ayunan dan Yoochun duduk diayunan disebelahnya. Sekarang Jaejoong benar – benar gugup.

" Jae/Chun" Ucap Jaejoong dan Yoochun bersamaan

" Eoh?"

Mereka saling pandang kemudian Yoochun terkekeh.

" Kau duluan saja" Ucap Yoochun

" Ani… Kau duluan Chunnie ya"

" Aish… okay…"

Terlihat Yoochun mengambil nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu...

**GREP**

Mata Jaejoong membulat kaget, Yoochun tengah memeluknya sekarang. Jangan lupakan jantungnya yang terus berdebar tak karuan.

" Joongie ah…"

" N-ne?"

" Aku…"

**DEG DEG DEG**

**DEG DEG DEG**

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin pingsan sekarang. Sungguh, dia menginginkan Yoochun untuk menjadi keaksihnya. Apakah ini saatnya?

" Aku… Diterima olehnya"

**DEG**

" M-mwo?" Ucap Jaejoong

Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong.

" Ne! Aku sudah bilang aku menyukai seseorang bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

" Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan dia menerimaku. Dia sungguh yeoja cantik, baik, lembut yang pernah ku kenal"

Kembali Yoochun memeluk Jaejoong yang sepertinya hatinya patah mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Matanya berkaca – kaca sekarang, jadi ? selama ini Yoochun tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari sahabat? Lalu apa arti perhatiannya selama ini? Apa Jaejoong terlalu banyak berharap pada Yoochun yang berbuat baik padanya? Jaejoong merasa ingin segera pulang! Perlahan Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yoochun.

" Ja-jae Waeyo?" Panik Yoochun

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

" Gwaenchana… aku.. aku hanya bahagia mendengarnya"

" Hahahahaa! Kau ini! Terima kasih atas saranmu Jae ah!" Ucap Yoochun kemudian tersenyum tulus

" Ne…" Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum walaupun gagal, airmata turun dari kedua mata indahnya

" Hey, gwaenchana? Kenapa menangis eoh?" Tanya Yoochun, tangannya terulur untuk menghapus airmata yang turun dari mata Jaejoong

" An-aniya! Aku kan sudah bilang, aku bahagia karena kau akhirnya mendapatkan pacar!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Yoochun

" Aigo… Baiklah, besok aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Kajja aku antar pulang, aku akan kerumah yeojachinguku"

" Eh? Gwa-gwaenchana… aku akan disini dulu Chun! Eomma dan appa sedang pergi"

" Benarkah?"

" Ne, gwaenchana… pergilah. Jangan biarkan dia menunggu" Ucap jaejoong

" Baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu malam eoh?" Ucap Yoochun kemudian mengacak sedikit surai lembut Jaejoong dan pergi dari sana

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Aku lihat Yoochunie pergi berlari meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku… hiks… aku… mencintaimu Chunnie ah… saranghae…

Pabbo Joongie! Harusnya kau tahu kalau Yoochun itu normal tidak sepertimu! Kau itu abnormal!

Aku menunduk dan menggoyangkan ayunan yang kududuki dengan airmata masih saja keluar mengalir. Memangnya tidak ada cinta untukku ya? Aku baru kali ini mengalaminya.

Dia mengajarkanku segala hal, dia merupakan sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Namun, wae… kenapa aku harus merasakan cinta terhadapnya jika akhirnya harus seperti ini?

Sepertinya aku yang terlalu percaya diri bahwa Yoochun menyukaiku. Dia hanya menunjukkan perhatiannya terhadap sahabat! Bagaimana bisa aku menyalahartikan perhatiannya itu padaku!

Pabbo Joongie!

.

.

.

Hari semakin malam, saat aku menoleh dan melihat jam tangan, waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Aku bangkit kemudian berjalan menunduk menuju rumahku walaupun aku sebenarnya malas pulang karena orangtuaku sedang ada diluar kota.

**BRUKK**

**SRREEETTT**

" Aw.. appoohh"

Aku meringis karena terjatuh kemudian langsung memegangi sikuku yang lecet.

" Gwaenchana. Mianhae!"

Aku mendengar seseorang berkata seperti itu dan langsung mendongak untuk melihat si pelaku.

**Deg**

Dia…

Dia…

Dia memiliki mata musang yang sangat tajam dan sangat tinggi. Dia langsung membantuku untuk berdiri dan membersihkan celana serta pakaianku yang terkena debu.

" Sakit? Aigo… Mianhae, kau sampai menangis" Ucapnya kemudian mengambil tisu dari dalam tasnya dan mengelap pipiku

" E-eh? Gwaenchana… Ak-aku harus pulang permisi" Ucapku mengambil tisu yang dipegangnya kemudian langsung pergi dari sana

Namun, sebelum langkahku menjauh aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatinya tengah melihat kearahku juga. Aku tersenyum kaku kemudian membungkukkan badan dan berjalan kearah rumahku sambil memegangi dada sebelah kiriku. Jantungku bergemuruh sangat kencang. Apa yang terjadi?

Namun aku tersenyum mengingat wajah tampannya, hah... Semoga kita bertemu lagi...

.

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

.

.

.

.

.

**~ END ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

hay hay!

Salam kengen dari Cho yang gaje ini... Heheheheehehe

Kali ini Cho bawa ff ringan dan GA sedih - sedih amet! Iyaaa kaaannnnn...

Tapi, liad chap selanjutnya kayak apa ne! Hahahahahaha! Cho selanjutnya bikin angst ^^ tapi, inget...! Jangan bully Cho kalo chap depan udah publish. hehehehehe

Oke, kemaren Cho ketemu sama beberapa seme dan mereka iri juga kenapa ga dibikin in cerita dari sudut pandang mereka. kan chap - chap sebelumnya ukenya yang terlihat merana dan sedih liad chap - chap depan ne? kita liad kalo seme galau ngapain. hahahahahaa..

Makasih ya atas reviewnya di chap sebelumnya walaupun banyak yang nangis, Cho minta muup :p

Di atas ini cerita dari Vic, salah satu temen Ve yang ga kalah ngegemesin orangnya. Dia pernah suka sama sahabatnya sendiri, tapi... Yah... ternyata sahabatnya suka sama cewe alias normal. Dan ga sengaja liat anak pindahan di sekolahnya yang juga straight tapi... akhirnya mereka jadian kok ^^ Happy end ne Vic

Dan sekedar meluruskan chap kemaren karena banyak yang penasaran sama yang nyerempet Ve, Cho jelasin ne? Yang bilang yang nyerempet Ve itu gay sape? eeeiii... **dia itu namja tulen, lurus, straight, suka cewe dada montok dulunya**! tapi ga tau ya... apa yang dimilikin sama Ve sampe dia klepek - klepek gitoohh ^^ tapi, Ve emang orangnya perhatian kok. cuma ngeliat dia aja bikin kita tertarik. Hah... Hadeeeuhh Ve, iri deh sama lu... Hahahahay...

Yang bilang enak punya temen uke siape? hayooo ngaku eoh! berisik tau ToT tapi emang seneng sih sama mereka. karena di setiap tingkah mereka yang riang mereka nyimpen banyak rasa sakit dan akhirnya mereka lebih milih untuk jadi periang buat sembunyiin rasa sakitnya.

Buat yang mau aniyaya, nge bully, nge bunuh Yunpa di chap berikutnya jangan doonnggg^^ kan Cho cuma pinjem namanya aja. tapi, kalo dia nyakitin Jaemma di real ayo kita santet dia rame - rame pake boneka voodoo? hahahahahaha

Jja... Ga mau banyak omong, Cho selesaikan sampai sini. Annyeong?

See u next chap ne?

Chuuu~~

Ah! Ada sedikit epilog di bawah ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- LITTLE BIT EPILOG -**

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan gontai menuju halaman belakang sekolahnya, tadi dia akan menghampiri Yoochun namun setelah dia melihat dari depan ruang kelas dia melihat Yoochun tengah bersenda gurau dengan seorang yeoja yang terlihat cantik dengan rambut sebahu.

Merasa dadanya berdetak tak nyaman akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakang tanpa melihat ke depannya ada seorang namja tengah berjalan ke arahnya dan juga sedang melihat kanan dan kiri tanpa melihat kea rah depan.

**BRUKK**

**SRREETTT**

Dengan cepat namja tinggi itu menangkap Jaejoong sebelum terjatuh dan menariknya kearah dinding karena dia sendiri bergerak secara reflek.

Jaejoong yang tak kalah kagetnya langsung membulatkan matanya dan memandang lurus kedepan. Keduanya seakan larut pada mata didepannya, mencoba menyelami makna dalam mata sedih Jaejoong yang entah kenapa membuat namja tinggi itu sedikit bersedih. Keduanya terdiam sampai….

" Eoh? Kau yang kemarin?!" Teriak keduanya kemudian melepaskan Jaejoong dari kungkungannya

" Mi-mian, aku menabrakmu lagi" Ucapnya dengan senyum canggung

" Eh? Gwaenchana. Aku yang salah karena tidak melihat kedepan" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum manis dibalas senyuman dari namja didepannya

**DEG**

Jantung keduanya berdebar dengan kencang, Membuat Jaejoong dan namja tinggi itu mendadak gugup.

" Ng… Ak-aku tidak pernah melihatmu" Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya

" Eoh! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri! Aku Yunho. Jung Yunho, aku baru pindah tadi pagi ke sekolah ini" Ucap namja bermata musang itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum

" Oh... Aku Kim Jaejoong" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan namja bernama Yunho itu dan matanya terus menatap mata musang itu sedangkan yang ditatap entah mengapa merasa ada jutaan kupu - kupu berterbangan didalam perutnya

_Takdir tidak ada yang tahu bukan?_

_._

_._

_._

**Big thanks to :**

**narayajae, nidayshero, sachan, Izca RizcassieYJ, RedBallons5, wiendzbica732, reiasia95, Lilfoxie, noona, D, yunjae ship, Guest, hanasukie, Dhea Kim, akiramia44, Reanelisabeth, Vivi, nabratz, Guest, Michelle Jung, leeChunnie, jaejae, joongmax, CuteCat88, Clein cassie, kimRyan2124, para SiDer**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. No One

**No one**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu

Genre : YAOI, Angst, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Family

Rate :** T, M**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ahh… Lebih cepat Joongiiiehh.. Aaahh"

"Mcckkk… sluuurrppp.."

" Mhhhh… Pintaarrhh.. aaahhh… aaahh…"

" Mcckkk… sshhh…"

" Aaahhh… ngghh… AAHHHH!"

Namja bernama Joongie itu menerima semburan putih yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu. Saat akan melepaskan kepalanya dari benda tumpul itu, namja diatasnya menekan kepalanya agar cairan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan terpaksa namja itu menelannya dan segera melepaskan mulurnya dari benda terkutuk itu.

" Yakin tidak ingin lebih Jaejoongie?" Tanya namja paruh baya itu

" Sudahlah ahjusshi berikan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu!"

" Ck… Arra… Sebentar" Namja paruh baya itu berdiri dan membenarkan celananya kemudian mengambil sebuah amplop coklat dari lacinya dan memberikannya pada namja cantik bernama Jaejoong didepannya

" Yakin cukup?"

" Aku hanya perlu segini Yoo ahjusshi" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengambil amplop coklat dari tangan sang Yoo ahjusshi

Kemudian dia keluar dari ruang kerja itu, berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamarnya dan menahan isak tangisnya.

" Hyung…"

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mendapati sang sepupu ada diatas tempat tidurnya. Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum kemudian mendekati sepupunya itu.

" Suie… Ini, kita gunakan sebaiknya ne?"

" Ne hyung. Gomawo" Ucap Junsu kemudian membuka amplop yang berisi lembaran won itu

" Cheonma"

" Hyung tidak melakukannya kan?"

" Aniya, jika hanya segini aku hanya harus menggunakan mulutku" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang dan menutup matanya " Dan dia memaksaku menelan cairan menjijikkan itu"

" Hyung…" Junsu memanggil Jaejoong lirih

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

" Gwaenchana… Aku hanya menggunakan mulutku walaupun tadi dia meminta lebih"

**GREP**

Junsu memeluk hyungnya. Dia sangat beruntung karena memiliki Jaejoong dalam hidupnya, jika tidak dia akan menjadi gelandangan diluar sana.

Siapa Jaejoong dan Junsu?

Jaejoong adalah anak yatim piatu yang akhirnya dirawat oleh kakak perempuan dari ibunya. Ahjummanya sudah menikah dengan namja bermarga Yoo. Dan apa yang dilakukannya tadi bersama sang ahjusshi?

Begitulah kehidupannya, dia memang sudah bekerja namun tetap saja kurang untuk membiayai kehidupannya. Saat dirinya baru kehilangan sang eomma dan appanya meninggalkannya kabur entah kemana, sang ahjusshi menawarkan bantuannya dan dengan senang hati Jaejoong menerimanya tanpa berpikiran negatif. Saat itu usinya masih dua belas tahun.

Awalnya sang ahjusshi senang sekali melakukan skinship terhadapnya lama kelamaan Jaejoong jengah juga. Apalagi semenjak istrinya sakit – sakitan, ahjusshinya terang – terangan memperkosanya dan setelah selesai ahjusshinya memberika amplop yang tebal padanya dan mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong tidak boleh mengatakannya pada siapapun.

Jaejoong mengangguk saja karena dia juga malu diperkosa oleh pamannya. Hey, mereka sama – sama namja bukan? Lagipula usianya masih terlalu muda saat itu, empat belas tahun! Mentalnya masih belum siap menghadapi kenyataan yang ada!

Dari situ sang ahjusshi sering mendatangi kamarnya dan melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Walaupun Jaejoong sudah mengunci kamarnya namun percuma, sang ahjusshi memiliki kunci cadangannya.

Dan Jaejoong akhirnya berbuat tegas saat sang ahjusshi masuk ke kamarnya dia menolaknya dengan alasan uang yang diberikan sang ahjusshi masih ada. Dan dia akan mendatangi ahjusshinya itu jika uangnya sudah habis.

Yoo ahjusshi sendiri bukanlah orng dari kalangan biasa, dia seorang pengusaha terkenal dan sangat kaya. Dia memanfaatkan kepolosan yang dimiliki oleh keponakannya itu untuk kepuasannya. Dan hebatnya sang istri tidak mengetahui kebelangan dari suaminya itu! Daebakk!

Jaejoong sendiri bukannya menerima keadaan begitu saja, saat lulus sekolah dia langsung mencari pekerjaan dan pergi dari rumah itu dan tinggal bersama namjachingunya. Namja? Ne… Sejak ahjusshinya memperkosanya orientasi seksualnya berbelok dan dia menyukai namja.

Bersama dengan sepupunya yang merupakan anak 'broken home' dia mencoba membiayai Junsu sekolah juga. Namun dia melihat sang kekasih hendak memperkosa Junsu sehingga Jaejoong memutuskannya dan membawa Junsu pergi dari sana.

Dan… Akhirnya hanya rumah terkutuk itu tempatnya kembali. Empat kali menjalin kasih semuanya gagal. Entah karena selingkuh dengan yeoja dan hubungan mereka tidak direstui oleh kedua orangtua namjachingunya. Hey, siapa yang mau anaknya gay?

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mengambil nafas sebanyak – banyaknya. Dia bermimpi saat itu lagi. Saat sang ahjusshi memperkosanya. Dia bangkit kemudian duduk pada sandaran kemudian menoleh, mendapati Junsu tidur dengan lelapnya.

" Kau tidak boleh terjerumus terlalu dalam Suie…" Lirih Jaejoong kemudian mengelus kepala Junsu dengan penuh sayang

Junsu pernah melakukannya dengan Yoo ahjusshi sekali, tidak melakukan sex hanya saja sebatas menghisap dan menelannya saja. Dan Jaejoong yang mengetahuinya sangat marah dan membentak Yoo ahjusshi yang ternyata memaksa Junsu melakukannya.

Junsu menangis sesenggukkan saat itu dan mereka kabur dari rumah sang paman walaupun akhirnya kembali lagi karena uang mereka habis.

Jaejoong tidak pernah mengizinkan Junsu melakukannya walaupun tahu Junsu sama sepertinya, menyukai namja. Dia ingin Junsu hidup lebih baik darinya dan selama enam bulan ini Jaejoong cukup lega bahwa namjachingu Junsu sangat menyayangi Junsu.

Sedangkan dia? Ah… dia juga memiliki seseorang yang istimewa bukan?

Jaejoong dengan segara mencari ponselnya dan membuka kunci layarnya. Terdapat beberapa missed call dan pesan dari namja yang ia kenal ani ani ani… dia cintai.

Jaejoong men-dial nomor tersebut dan menunggu sambungan itu terangkat.

" Yeobesseo?" Suara sebrang sana terdengar lemas seperti baru saja bangun tidur

" Yunie…"

" Ne Boo…"

" Kau meneleponku tadi?"

" Ne… Aku merindukanmu sehingga meneleponmu Boo"

" Oh.. aku juga merindukanmu Yun…"

" Hahahaha… Arra, aku tahu kok"

" Kau berjanji ke Seoul tapi sampai empat bulan kita berpacaran tidak pernah kesini!"

" Mianhae Boo… Aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk pergi kesana bukan? Belum lagi eommaku sakit jadi belum bisa Boo"

" OMO! Eommamu sakit?"

" Ah… ne"

" Kau butuh biaya? Aku akan bantu Yun"

" Tidak usah Boo"

" ISH! Bawel, pokoknya aku akan bantu!"

" Ck.. Arraseo… Saranghae Kim Jaejoong"

" Nado Jung pabbo"

" YA!"

" Hahaahhahah.. Nado saranghae Jung Yunie"

" Itu baru benar. Kau terbangunkah?"

" Ne Yun… Tidak bisa tidur lagi"

" Mau aku nyanyikan lagu?"

" Boleh…"

" Hah… padahal aku lebih menyukai suaramu Boo"

" Sudah! Nyanyikan aku lagu"

" Arra…"

Namja disebrang telepon itu menyanyikan lagu untuk Jaejoong sampai akhirnya Jaejoong tertidur karena mendengar suara manis kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari sebuah ruang mesim ATM esok harinya, kakinya melangkah menuju kafe tempat dia bekerja. Sampai disana dia langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam dan melayani semua tamu dengan baik.

Namun matanya tertuju pada pada pojok kafe. Dan mencoba menajamkan matanya melihat kearah pojok ruangan. Mungkin dia salah lihat.

Pulang kerja Jaejoong melewati jalan yang biasa dia lewati, namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Di pojok jalan itu seorang namja tengah mencium seseorang dan Jaejoong yakin namja itu adalah orang yang sama saat di kafe tadi.

" Itu Yoochun bukan? Bersama siapa? OMO? Mereka berciuman! Ponsel!"

**KLIK**

Jaejoong menyimpan foto itu dan dia akan menunjukkannya pada Junsu. Dia harus memberitahukannya! Dia tidak mau sepupunya dipermainkan seenaknya oleh sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

" Suie… Hyung ingin bicara"

" Hmmm?" Junsu yang sedang asyik membaca komik di atas tempat tidur segera duduk " Soal apa hyung?"

" Yoochun"

" Chunnie? Waeyo?"

" Ini"

Jaejoong memberikan ponselnya membuat Junsu membulatkan matanya dan mamandang kaku foto dihadapannya.

" Yoochunie…" Lirih Junsu

" Tanyakanlah terlebih dahulu"

" Hyung…"

**GREP**

Jaejoong memeluk Junsu dengan erat. Siapa yang tidak syok melihat foto kekasihnya berciuman dengan ornag lain terlebih Yoochun sudah mengakui bahwa dirinya tidak akan melirik namja lain. Tapi ternyata dia malah mencium yeoja.

Malam ini Junsu tidur dalam pelukan hangat Jaejoong. Jaejoong kembali menangis melihat Junsu seperti ini. Dia dulu pernah mengalaminya dan butuh beberapa bulan untuk bangkit kembali.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari sejak peristiwa itu dan Junsu sejak itu Junsu juga menginap dirumah sang kekasih. Padahal menurut Jaejoong hal seperti itu tidak perlu namun Junsu berkata dia akan mencari tahu kebenarannya. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengizinkan saja Junsu seperti itu.

Malam ini Jaejoong bergelung nyaman dalam tempat tidurnya, ahjusshinya sedang pergi Jepang mengurus perusahaannya selama seminggu kedepan. Sedangkan ahjummanya setelah ahjusshinya pergi, ahjumma menginap di rumah sakit karena kondisinya menurun.

**CEKLEK**

Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung disambut tatapan nyalang Junsu. Ada apa?

" Suie wa-"

**PLLLAAAKKKK**

Jaejoong ternganga kemudian memegangi pipinya yang baru saja ditampat oleh Junsu.

" Suie waeyo? Kenapa menamparku"

" Dasar kau bicth!"

**DEG**

" Su-suie…"

" Kau merencanakan ini semua bukan?!"

" Merencanakan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong, dia sungguh tidak mengerti maksud Jaejoong

" Kau mencari yeoja untuk mencium Yoochun dan kau memotretnya dan memberikannya padaku agar aku dan Yoochun berpisah!"

" Untuk apa aku melakukannya SUIE!"

" Tentu saja agar kau bisa mendapatkan Yoochun!"

" Mw-mwo?"

Apalagi ini? Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya sepupu kesayangannya. Apa katanya? Mendapatkan Yoochun?

" Kau gila? Aku tidak memiliki perasaan pada kekasihmu!"

" Yayayaya…. Katakan saja itu terus! Yoochun bilang kau menyukainya dan setelah Yoochun menolakmu kau melakukan berbagai cara agar Yoochun mau denganmu bahkan kau menawarkan tubuhmu untuknya?!"

" Ak-aku tidak melakukannya Suie…" Lirih Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca - kaca

" Pembohong!"

" Aniya Suie… Ka-kau sudah bertemu dengan yeoja itu? Ayo kita cari!"

" Tidak usah aku sudah bertemu dengannya sore ini. Aku kira Yoochunlah yang berbohong ternyata kau! Orang yang sudah aku anggap hyung malah berbohong! HIks…." Junsu mengeluarkan isakkannya " Yeoja itu mengatakan kau yang menyuruhnya melakukan itu! WAE?!"

" Suie… Harus aku bilang berapa kali kal-"

**PLAAAKKK**

Junsu kembali menampar Jaejoong karena menurutnya Jaejoong berbohong. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya namun dia tidak bergeming.

Junsu mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari dalam lemari dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya.

" Suie… Kau mau kemana?" Lirih Jaejoong

" Tentu saja pergi! Aku tidak mau tinggal dengan seseorang yang bisa kapan saja menusukku dari belakang!"

" KIM JUNSU, berhenti!" Jaejoong memegang lengan Junsu yang sudah siap pergi dari kamar

" Lepaskan aku!"

" Lalu?! Coba katakana padaku untuk apa aku melakukan hal ini! Terutama padamu?!"

" Molla! Mungkin saja kau iri melihatku mendapatkan namjachingu yang sangat perhatian dan bisa memanjakanku tidak seperti YUNIEMU!"

**SREETT**

Junsu mendorong Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong terjatuh dilantai. Junsu kemudian tersenyum sinis dan keluar dari kamar itu.

" Suie… Waeyo… Hyung… hyung tidak melakukannya…"

.

.

.

.

Malam itu dihabiskan Jaejoong dengan menangis sampai menjelang pagi seseorang meneleponnya dan dia langsung mengangkatnya.

" Boo… Waeyo? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Yunho yang mendengar suara isakkan

" Junsu… Junsu menuduhku menikamnya dari belakang…"

" Mwo?"

" kekasihnya memfitnahku hiks…"

" Uljima Boo… ah! Aku punya kabar gembira, semoga ini kabar gembira untukmu"

" Mwo?"

" Aku akan ke Seoul siang ini. Mengurus beberapa pekerjaanku dan bisa menginap disana"

" Jin-jinjja?"

" Ne… Berhentilah menangis dan sambutlah aku Boo…"

" Ne" Ucap Jaejoong, hatinya sedikit menghangat mendengar kekasihnya

.

.

.

Siangnya seperti yang sudah diberitahukan, pukul dua Jaejoong sudah duduk manis menunggu seseorang di salah satu kursi tunggu.

Dia tersneyum malu, ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yunho bukan? Memikirkannya membuat Jaejoong merona dan melupakan masalahnya dengan Junsu.

" Kim Jaejoong?"

**DEG**

Demi apapun… Suara ini… Dia mengenal suara rendah ini dengan baik! Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapkagum namja didepannya. Namja bermata musang didepannya hanya menggunakan kaos polo hijau dan skinny jins hitam namun auranya sungguh terasa.

" Yu-Yunie?"

" Ah! Aku kira salah…" Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong

" Wae?"

" Habis kau lebih cantik dari fotonya sih hahahaha" Ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong berblushing ria

" Go-gombal"

" Eii… Itu benar! Jadi, hari ini kau bisa menemaniku?"

" Tentu saja. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Temani aku mengantar dokumen perusahaan dulu setelahnya kita jalan – jalan. Otte?"

" Baiklah" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum lembut

Setelah mengantar Yunho ke perusahaannya, mereka berjalan – jalan disekitar Seoul dan berakhir disebuah kedai. Jaejoong menghabiskan beberapa botol soju dan terlihat sekarang wajahnya merah.

" Kau sudah mabuk Boo…"

" Hahahaha… Lalu?"

" Wajahmu memerah"

" Kau suka? Ngghh?"

" Ne…." Jawab Yunho pelan " Boo… Aku belum punya tempat untuk menginap"

" Kita ke rumah ahjusshiku saja… Kajja"

Dengan terhuyung Jaejoong membawa Yunho menuju rumah pamannya yang memang tidak jauh dari kedai itu. Jaejoong membawa Yunho menuju kamarnya.

" Rumahmu besar Boo…."

" Ini rumah ahjusshiku, bukan rumahku… Tidurlah" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh Yunho

**SREETTT**  
**GREEPPP**

Tubuh Jaejoong malah menimpa tubuh kekar milik Yunho. Jaejoong mencoba bangkit namun Yunho malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Kau cantik Boo…"

" Aku tampan Jung"

" Aniya aniya…"

Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang lembut itu lalu perlahan mendorong kepala Jaejoong agar makin mendekat padanya dan terjadilah ciuman itu. Ciuman itu awalnya hangat dan pelan namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi menuntut dan saling menginginkan lebih. Yang Jaejoong tahu, dia memberikan tubuhnya pada kekasih yang dicintainya dan tidak ada penyesalan saat memberikannya.

.

.

.

.

" Nghhh…"

Jaejoong menggeliat dan kemudian mencoba membuka matanya. Hangat, itulah yang pertama kali dia rasakan. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati wajah namja yang tadi malam telah menyentuhnya juga jangan lupakan tangan kekar sang namja yang tadi malam memanjakannya kini ada dipinggangnya.

Jaejoong bergerak sedikit dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memandangi wajah sang namja yang dicintainya. Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk menyentuh wajah namja itu dan berhenti tepat pada bibir sang namja. Dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada pertengahan bibir namja itu, Yunho.

**Greepp**

Sebuah tindakan menyadarkan Jaejoong. Yunho menariknya agar semakin dekat padanya dan memeluknya erat.

" Yuuunn…" rengek Jaejoong

" Hmm? Kau harum Boo… Aku suka"

" Ya… tadi malam kau terus mengatakannya kok"

" Hehehe… kenyataan kok"

Pagi itu dilanjutkan kedua sejoli yang salah jalan itu dengan merajut cinta meureka kembali. Mengulangi apa yang tadi malam mereka lakukan.

Jaejoong terbangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, dia segera membangunkan Yunho. Yunho tidak boleh ketinggalan pesawat yang akan membawanya menuju Busan dua jam lagi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sampai di bandara satu jam sebelum pesawat take off. Jaejoong terus mengamati Yunho yang ada dihadapannya, dia tengah membalas pesan dari teman – temannya.

' _Tampan…._' Batin Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum malu

Yunho yang menyadari keadaan didepannya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum dengan wajah meronanya.

" Waeyo Boo?"

" Eh? An-aniya"

" Aigo… Jja, sudah saatnya aku berangkat Boo" Yunho berdiri dari duduknya diikuti oleh Jaejoong

" Hati – hati Yun"

" Ne…"

Sebelum pergi Yunho memeluk Jaejoong sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan.

" Saranghae Yun…" Lirih Jaejoong

Jaejoong tidak pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu, dia mampir ke tempatnya bekerja walaupun dia sedang cuti dua hari ini. Di sana dia bertemu dengan teman seperjuangannya yang juga gay.

" Hey… Jalanmu aneh?" Tanya Eunhyuk

" M-mwo?"

" Kau… melakukannya eoh? Dengan Yuniemu itu?"

**BLUSH**

Pertanyaan langsung itu membuat Jaejoong merona namun kemudian mengangguk mengiyakannya membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum senang.

" Aigo… Pantas saja wajahmu merona tidak jelas begitu"

" YA!"

" Hahahahaha… Hey, kau sudah bertemu dengan Junsu?"

" Hah…" Jaejoong menumpukan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya " Belum… Dia pasti sangat marah padaku Eunhyuk ah"

" Salah dia juga tidak percaya padamu dan malah tidak mencari buktinya. Sudahlah… Biarkan saja"

" Ne… Aku merindukannya"

" Biarkan saja bebek itu menyesal nantinya!"

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, dia sungguh merindukan sepupu tersayangnya yang tengah marah padanya itu. Namun tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa karena Junsu pun enggan bertemu dengannya. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak mengetahui keberadaan Junsu sekarang.

Jaejoong melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit tempat ahjummanya dirawat sejak ahjusshinya pergi keluar kota.

" Ahjumma bagaimana hari ini?" Tanya jaejoong kemudian duduk dikursi samping ranjang tempat ahjummanya dirawat

" Seperti yang kau lihat Joongie"

" Terlihat cantik kok"

" Hahahaha… Kau ini pandai sekali bergurau eoh? Keriput begini darimana cantiknya?"

" Dari mata Joongie tentu saja"

Jaejoong mendekat dan mencium kening sang kakak dari ibunya itu kemudian tersenyum lembut. Tangan ahjummanya menggapai pipi Jaejoong dan mengelusnya lembut.

" Kau sungguh mirip dengan ibumu yang baik dan lembut itu Joongie…." Lirihnya

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, jika saja sang ahjumma tahu apa yang dia lakukan dibelakangnya pasti ahjummanya tidak akan bicara seperti itu.

" Tetaplah jadi anak yang periang Joongie"

" Ne ahjumma…."

Jaejoong berjalan lunglai ke dalam rumah milih ahjusshinya. Dia meninggalkan rumah sakit saat sang ahjumma sudah tidur. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

**CEKLEK**

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu kamar ahjusshinya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja yang dia rindukan. Sepertinya sang ahjusshi sudah pulang ke rumah sore ini.

" Su… Suie…"

Junsu menatapnya tajam dan berjalan melewati Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat menyadari keadaan Junsu. Apalagi tadi Junsu keluar dari kamar ahjusshinya bukan? Jaejoong berbalik dan mengejar Junsu kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Junsu.

" LEPAS!" Pekik Junsu

" Ka-kau melakukannya degan Yoo ahjusshi Su?" Tanya Jaejoong degan nada lirih

" Bukan urusanmu"

" Su… Kau tahu bukan aku tidak suka kau.." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Junsu dengan sendu

" Tidak ada bedanya kau dengan aku sekarang"

" Aniya Su… Kau…"

" Sudahlah, yang penting aku tidak pernah menikam temanku dari belakang. Aku harus pergi" ucap Junsu kemudian

" Su…" Panggil Jaejoong dengan lirih

**Drrttt…**

**Drrttt…**

Sebelum dia mengejar Junsu ponselnya berbunyi dan Jaejoong mengangkatnya.

" Waeyo Eunhyuk ah?"

" …."

" Mwo? Arra! Gomawo!"

Dengan segera Jaejoong mengejar Junsu kearah halte bus dan beruntung sekali Junsu belum beranjak dari sana.

**GREP**

Jaejoong mencengkram lengan Junsu kembali.

" Lepaskan aku pabbo!"

" Biarkan aku menunjukkan sesuatu padamu baru aku akan melepaskanmu"

" ….."

" Setelah itu aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi"

Junsu terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk. Jaejoong tersenyum dan membawa Junsu secepatnya kearah tempatnya bekerja.

" Eunhyuk ah!" Panggil Jaejoong

Eunhyunk mendekat dan menyapa Junsu namun Junsu hanya membalas sapaan Eunhyuk dengan senyuman tipis.

" Eodie?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan tidak sabaran

" Mianhae Joongie, baru saja dia pergi"

" Shit! Yoochun sudah pergi?"

" Ne"

" MWO? Apa maksudmu? Kali ini apa yang kau rencanakan? Mengancam Yoochun?"

**DEG**

" Bukan Su… Aku hanya ingin kau melihat kebenarannya! Dia berbohong padamu!" Ucap Jaejoong pelan

" Kau memang menjijikkan Kim Jaejoong!" Teriak Junsu

Seluruh pelanggan menoleh ke arahnya membuat Jaejoong menjadi pusat perhatian sedangkan Junsu segera berlari meninggalkan sepupunya.

" Kim Junsu! Tunggu!"

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengerjar Junsu.

" Jangan ikuti aku!" Perintah Junsu

" Aniya Su… Jangan seperti ini padaku… Kumohon…" Jaejoong menitihkan airmatanya

" Aku tidak akan terjebak dengan airmatamu lagi"

" Suie ya…"

**DEG**

Mata Jaejoong tak sengaja menangkap sebuah pemandangan, dia segera menarik Junsu bersembunyi tak jauh dari namja yang sedang duduk disebuah taman bersama seorang yeoja.

" Lihat itu!" Perintah Jaejoong dengan nada pelan

Junsu dengan malas menoleh dan dia membeku mendadak. Didepannya terlihat kekasihnya Park Yoochun tengah mencium ganas seorang yeoja. Bahkan tangannya sudah masuk kedalam kaos sang yeoja.

" Oppaa~~ Lepas!" Ucap sang yeoja yang masih bisa didengar oleh Junsu dan Jaejoong dari balik persembunyiannya

" Hmm? Kau menginginkannya bukan?"

" Tapi kita akan melakukannya dimana? Apartemenmu itu bukankah ada kekasihmu?"

" Ck… Sudah ku bilang dia bukan kekasihku! Dia hanya pelampiasan nafsuku saja!"

" Nghh.. Lalu kita akan kemana?"

" Hah… Kita ke hotel saja, dia juga sedang mencari uang untukku. Hahaha… Kajja… Mudah sekali mengelabui namja polos itu! Bahkan dia tidak mempercayai sepupunya yang bahkan lebih cantik darinya itu dan mempercayaiku begitu saja! Bodoh"

Yoochun bangkit kemudian menggandeng sang yeoja. Junsu yang melihatnya langsung hancur, hatinya dilebur oleh api yang sangat panas.

**DEG**

Dia teringat Jaejoong, jadi dia telah salah pada Jaejoong bukan? Junsu menolehkan pandangannya dan menatap penuh penyesalan pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan Junsu langsung menerjangnya. Dia memeluk erat sepupunya itu.

" Mianhae… Hiks… Mianhae hyung… Mianhae…"

" Gwaenchana Suie ah…"

" Hiks… Huwwaa… Mianhae hyung…"

" Sttt… gwaenchana… Kita dapat melewatinya bersama ne?"

" Hiks…" Junsu mengangguk dalam tangisnya

.

.

.

.

Namun seminggu setelahnya Junsu belum juga bangkit. Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya tiga hari belakangan. Membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat khawatir karena keadaan sepupunya yang makin lemah.

" Suie… Hyung mohon… Makanlah sedikit saja… Jangan membuat hyung khawatir"

Junsu menggeleng perlahan. Dia tidak ingin memasukkan apapun kedalam mulutnya. Dia hanya ingin berdiam diri entahsampai kapan. Jaejoong menahan tangisnya kemudian keluar kamar itu.

Empat hari yang lalu Junsu akhirnya menghampiri Yoochun dan dengan sinis Yoochun berkata jika dia tidak mengenal Junsu didepan semua orang. Membuat Junsu kembali hancur. Dan hanya ada Jaejoong yang ada disampingnya untuk mendampinginya.

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Yunho, namja bermata musang itu tidak sekalipun menghubunginya atau hanya mengiriminya pesan.

Pesan – pesan yang Jaejoong kirimkan juga tidak dibalasnya entah ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong berjalan pelan menuju taman belakang rumahnya. Ahjusshinya belum pulang kerja dan ahjummanya masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia hanya sendiri dirumah.

" Kau kemana Yun…? Bogoshippo…" Lirih Jaejoong

Jaejoong mencoba membuka kontak Yunho dan meneleponnya. Ini sudah panggilan keempat hari ini, dia berharap Yunho mengangkat telepon darinya.

" Yeobosseo?"

**DEG**

Jaejoong mendengar suara yeoja diujung sambungan. Dia merasakan sesuatu… Sesuatu yang aneh.

" Yeobosseo?"

" Ah, ne… Apa ini nomor Yunho?"

" Eh? Ne… Yunho oppa sedang ke toilet jadi aku mengangkatnya"

" Oh? Ka-kau siapanya?"

" Aku Jung Ahra. Istri Yunho oppa"

**JDDEERRRR**

Jaejoong merasa seperti disambar petir dan tak sadar air matanya turun dari mata indahnya.

" Is-istri?"

" Ne… Mian aku melihat panggilan tak terjawab atas namamu dari siang. Apa oppa memiliki janji padamu? Karena seharian ini dia menemaniku di rumah sakit karena kandunganku melemah"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan tangannya mulai bergetar. Kandungan?

" Kau sudah hamil berapa bulan?" Tanya Jaejoong menahan suara bergetarnya

" Bulan ini memasuki bulan ke enam"

" Ah… Berarti kalian sudah menikah hmm… satu tahun ya?"

" Ani… Sudah dua tahun…"

Kali ini hati Jaejoong bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum. Dua tahun menikah? Dan sekarang istrinya tengah mengandung enam bulan. Bukankah ini gila? Jaejoong tertawa miris.

" Ye-yeobosseo? Gwaechana?"

" Ah… ne. Tolong katakan saja Kim Jaejoong meneleponnya"

" Baiklah"

" Semoga kandunganmu tidak apa – apa dan cepatlah sembuh"

" Kamsahamdina Jaejoong sshi"

**PIK**

Jaejoong memutuskan kontaknya sepihak. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan mendongakkannya kearah atas. Mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh yeoja yang tadi berbicara pada ponsel Yunhonya, kekasihnya. Apa masih pantas dia berkata seperti itu?

" Hiks… Hiks…"

Jaejoong mengutuk keadaannya yang tidak lebih baik dari Junsu. Dia menangis sesenggukkan di belakang halaman rumahnya. Hatinya sungguh perih malam ini.

Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam padanya? Apa salah menjadi seorang gay? Bagaimana dia bisa melarang cinta yang datang begitu saja padanya? Apa benar kaumnya tidak bisa menikmati cinta yang diberikan oleh Tuhan? Wae?

**Drrttt… Drtttt…**

Jaejoong menoleh dan memandang layar ponselnya.

' _Yunho is calling…'_

Jaejoong harus menghadapi semua ini. Ne… harus…

" Yeobosseo" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada bergetarnya

" Boo…"

" Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi Yun…"

" Mianhae"

" Arra… Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Kenapa Yun?"

" Mianhae"

" Apa Cuma kata itu yang bisa kau ucapkan eoh?"

" Aku…"

" Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?! Kau bilang kau belum menikah dan tadi… Istrimu yang mengangkat Yun! Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku?"

" Mianhae…"

" Apa artinya aku untukmu? Hanya pelampiasan nafsumu saja?"

" …."

" Jawab aku Jung Yunho!"

" Ne… Mianhae"

" Arra… Aku harap semoga kau bahagia dengannya dan istrimu melahirkan dengan lancar"

**PIK**

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong mematikan sambungan itu. Tak lama ponselnya kembali bergetar. Dari Yunho kembali namun kali ini Jaejoong tidak mengangkatnya dan bahkan mematikan ponselnya.

" Saranghae Yun… Saranghae! Hiks… Pabbo namja!"

Hari semakin larut dan akhirnya Jaejoong meutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia tersenyum miris saat melihat Junsu tertidur dengan wajah pucatnya.

Jaejoong mendekat, berbaring disampingnya kemudian memeluk Junsu dengan erat. Dia menangis sambil memeluk Junsu.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku Suie… Hanya kau yang aku miliki… Hiks… Jangan tinggalkan hyung Suie… Hiks…" Jaejoong terus terisak

Sadar tidak sadar Junsu membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan erat. Mencoba mencari kekuatan yang tersisa dan dia takut ini terakhir kalinya dia dapat merasakan pelukan hangat dan nyaman dari sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

" Ngghh…" Jaejoong menggeliat dan meraba sampingnya. Kosong?

Segera Jaejoong membuka matanya dan memastikan. Dia tidak menemukan Junsu disampingnya. Dia langsung saja duduk dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri.

Pandangannya jatuh pada pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka. Dia menduga Junsu berada disana.

" Suie ah…" Panggil Jaejoong pelan dan dia makin mendekatkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi

" Sshhh…"

" SU?"

" Akkhh!"

" SU?!"

Jaejoong segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan seketika dia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat tubuhbpolos Junsu didalam bathup.

" OMO! SU! Apa yangkau lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong panik kemudian berlutut disamping bathup

" Mian…" Ucap Junsu dengan suara seraknya " Mianhae hyung…"

" Aniya Su… tetaplah sadar! Hyung akan memanggil ambulans" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian hendak beranjak namun Junsu menahannya

" Aniya hyung… Dengarkan aku… hah… hah… aku… Minta maaf atas hah… apa yang aku hah… perbuat padamu… hah… hyung…"

" Hiks… pabbo! Jangan banyak bicara! Aku… hiks… Jangan tinggalkan aku Suie… hiks.."

" Mian hah… hae…" Junsu perlahan menutup matanya

" Su… Suie ya!" Panggil Jaejoong dengan keras " SU! Buka matamu! Buka! Suie!"

Namun Junsu tidak merespon, matanya tertutup. Jaejoong dengan bergetar menyentuh lengan penuh luka iris Junsu. Junsu… mengiris – iris lengannya dan urat nadinya. Dan sekarang dia tenggelam dalam bathup yang dipenuhi air berwarna merah karena darahnya dengan wajah pucatnya.

.

.

.

.

Pemakaman itu berlangsung sederhana. Jaejoong berdiri di depan nisan Junsu dengan terisak keras. Disampingnya berdiri Eunhyuk dan ahjummanya yang memaksakan diri untuk datang ke pemakaman sang keponakan. Dia tidak menyangka Junsu akan mengambil jalan seperti ini untuk hidupnya.

" Joongie… Pulanglah… kau butuh istirahat" Ucap Eunhyuk

" Lalu siapa yang akan menemani Suie? Hiks…"

" Joongie… Suie pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini…" Ucap Yoo ahjumma

Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk dan pulang. Jaejoong duduk dipinggir ranjang dan mengambil sebuah foto dari meja nakas. Mala mini hujan turun sangat deras dan membuat Jaejoong terus memikirkan makam Junsu.

Dia menyentuh foto itu dan memeluknya erat. Ituadalah fotonya bersama Junsu saat bermain ditaman bermain dulu. Sekarang? Apa yang harus Jaejoong lakukan sendirian?

**CEKLEK**

Saat Jaejoong tengah melamun, seorang namja masuk. Dia duduk disamping Jaejoong dan mengelus punggung Jaejoong pelan.

" Ah-ahjusshi…" Ucap Jaejoong kaget kemudian mencoba menjauh

" Ahjusshi menginginkanmu hari ini"

" Mw-mwo? Ahjusshi! Aku masih berduka. Kumohon" Ucap Jaejoong memelas

**GREPP**

" Akkhh!" Jaejoong memekik sakit dsaat sang ahjusshi menjambak rambutnya

" Kau! Kau kira kau siapa bisa menolakku eoh? Kau tahukan siapa yang membiayai pemakaman hari ini? Siapa?!"

**BRUUKK**

Dengan teganya sang ahjusshi menindih tubuh lemas Jaejoong. Lemas? Tentu saja! Sedari pagi dia belum menyentuh makanan apapun.

" Ahjusshi… aku mohon…"

**PLAKKK**

" Puaskan aku!"

" Ahjushhi…" Jaejoong menangis sekarang, dia sungguh mengutuk nasibnya yang sangat sial ini

**SRREETTT**

Jaejoong tahu kekuatannya malam ini tidak bisa melawan sang ahjusshi yang tengah memandangnya penuh nafsu sehingga akhirnya dia hanya diam dan menatap kosong langit – langit kamarnya.

Bahkan saat berduka pun dia harus mengalami hal seperti ini? Apa sama sekali tidak ada keadilan untuknya?

" AAKKHHH!" Jaejoong memekik sakit saat sang ahjusshi memasukinya tanpa pemanasan

Perih, sakit, kesal, rasa hancur semua menjadi satu dalam otaknya sekarang. Dia merasa dipermainkan oleh Tuhan namun dia sendiri tidak bisa melawan. Jaejoong menangis… dia menangis dalam diam.

" Ahh! Kau nikmat Joongiehhh.."

" …"

" Aahhh~~"

" …"

Sang ahjusshi yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari keponakannya itu menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap tajam Jaejoong.

" Kenapa tidak mendesah?!"

" Aku lelah ahjusshi" Lirih Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar

Ahjusshi yang tidak memperdulikannya akhirnya melanjutkan saja pekerjaannya yang dia pikirkan bagaimana cara mendapatkan kenikmatan secepatnya.

**CEKLEK**

" OMO!"

**PRRAANGG**

Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar suara lemah itu. Dia segera menoleh dan mendapati ahjummanya berdiri didepan pintu dengan bubur yang sudah jatuh tidak berbentuk lagi.

Sang ahjusshi yang kepergok itu langsung mecabut miliknya dan langsung memakai celananya.

" Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa…" Ahjumma itu menutup mulutnya tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya

" Ah-ahjumma" Jaejoong mencoba bangkit dan mengambil celananya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya

" Yeo-yeobo dengarkan aku! Ja-jaejoong yang yang menggodaku! Dia yang menggodaku demi mendapatkan uang!"

Jaejoong menoleh kaget dan menatap tajam ahjusshinya.

" Ah-ahjuma ini…"

" Keluar"

" Ahjumma…"

" Keluar dari rumah ini… Kau… Menjijikkan Jaejoong ah…" Ucap sang ahjumma dengan nada datar

Jaejoong terisak mendengarnya. Bahkan ahjummanya tidak mendengarkan kata – katanya?

" Ahjumma…"

" Pergilah dari sini Jae…"

" Hiks…"

Jaejoong kembali terisak sembari memakai celananya. Dia keluar kamar yang selama ini dia tempati, melirik ahjusshinya yang sepertinya tersenyum puas karena sang istri membelanya. Kemudian memandang ahjummanya namun hanya wajah datar yang yang diberikan oleh sang ahjumma.

" Gomawo untuk semuanya ahjumma"

" ….."

Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menuju halte bus yang terdekat. Dia mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya dan berjalan menerobos hujan yang masih sangat deras.

Meresapi dinginnya hujan malam ini dan dia bahkan tidak tahu akan pergi kemana dirinya malam ini. Jaejoong sampai di halte bus itu dan mendekap erat tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan.

Diam menoleh kanan dan kiri namun tidak terlihat seorang pun di halte bus itu. Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Junsu yang meninggal, Yunho yang memiliki istri bahkan ahjummanya sekarang mengusirnya. Setelah ini cobaan apa lagi yang akan mendatanginya?

Dia tidak sanggup lagi menjalani ini semua seorang diri. Apa dia lebih baik menyusul Junsu? Jaejoong tersenyum mengingat janjinya pada Junsu beberapa tahun silam.

.

_" Hyung... ayo kita bersama selamanya" Ucap Junsu dengan riang_

_" Ne... Hyung berjanji... Kita akan bersama selamanya. Hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian Suie ah..."_

.

" Suie... Eomma... hiks..."

Mata Jaejoong memburam. Dia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke pinggir jalan. Haruskah? Jaejoong mengusap kasar wajahnya. Tiba - tiba semua kenangan bersama orangtuanya, Junsu bahkan Yunho terpampang dalam otaknya.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

" Eomma... Suie..."

**TIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**~ END ~**

.

.

.

Wahh.. Cho update Hurt duluan... Gantung? Ga ada sekuel ya... Ga terlalu angst kan ya?

Hmmm, cerita ini sebenernya milik temen yang udah Cho anggap kakak. Dia yeoja... Ne... Cerita aslinya YURI tapi karena Cho sukanya Yaoi yah... Cho sesuaikan dengan genre kesukaan Cho.

Dia bener lho, ngalamin semua itu. nama mereka Die dan Jun. kalo Die pacarnya dari luar daerah dateng dan mereka 'ngelakuin'. Pas pacarnya pulang ke tempat asalnya sebulan kemudian Die dinyatain hamil, tau apa kata pacarnya 'Gugurin aja, gw blm mau nikah'. Pengen rasanya Cho hajar tuh cowo kalo deket.

Akhirnya... Dia gugurin T,T

Sedangkan Jun, dia memang sepupunya tapi anaknya nyantai dan tomboy beda sama Die dia bisa feme atau pun butchy ^^. Cho pernah juga kerumahnya yang gede itu, nginep pula dan ga sengaja liat ahjusshi na yang baru pulang kerja pake mobil mahal beud... tampangnya mesum bgt ==" suka ngumbar senyum gitu... Udah gitu kalo nginep sama mereka mesti ati - ati, kalo ga Cho di grepe ==". Die juga pernah nginep di rumah Cho ^^ tapi Cho ga grepe - grepe lho... Cho masih suka bang Mimin, Mas Kris sama bebeb Sungmin kok. kkkkkk... ^^

Jun sendiri konsisten kok pacarannya sama yeoja. Dia sering nginep dirumah yeojachingunya, tapi bedanya Jun itu mlz sekolah ==" kerjaan na maen game online kyk Cho. kkkkk...

Ya sudah, Cho udah lama bgt ga ketemu mereka. Cho berharap bisa bertemu mereka dalam waktu dekat ini ^^

.

**Special Thanks :**

**nickeYJcassie, Rly. C. JaeKyu, nanajunsu, joongmax, nabratz, RedBalloons5 (bnr kan tulisannya skrng? Kkkk...), narayejea, akiramia44, noona, Reanelisabeth, CuteCat88, nidayjshero (ga trlalu angst kan?^^), Clein cassie, D (jiaahhh #plaakkk), para sider, follower, favoriter**

.

Okay... Cho tepar karena update 3 ff Cho pagi ini. Saat na Cho bubu cuantiikkk sekarang. Kkkk...

Hmmm... masih mau cerita hurt berikutnya?


End file.
